Perversión en Konoha
by Aly Zama
Summary: Naruto se siente frustrado por la falta de actividad sexual con Hinata, por lo que le pide a Sasuke consejos, y tras una charla se entera que no es el único con problemas maritales en Konoha. ¿Qué harán los shinobis para poder superar ese predicamento? Pasen y lean. PD: Varias parejas.
1. Vida marital

**De la autora de "La perversión del Uzumaki" les traigo este nuevo fic, tan pronto tenga el segundo capítulo lo subo :D**

 **Tanto Naruto, su historia como sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **PERVERSIÓN EN KONOHA**

— Podrías quitar esa estúpida cara, me das nauseas— Le recrimino Sasuke a Naruto que parecía estar en otro mundo.

El rubio tenía una cara llena de frustración, cansancio, aburrimiento, derrota y pesimismo total, tanto que provocaba que el Uchiha le tuviese lastima.

— Déjame en paz teme, viejo sírveme otro trago— Pidió mientras miraba su vaso de cerveza vacio.

— ¿Seguirás bebiendo? Es extraño verte en ese modo…—

— Cállate, déjame sufrir en silencio—

— Eres un idiota, mira que sufrir por eso, deberías de poner más empeño y esfuerzo—

— Tú lo dices porque tienes tiempo de pasar a lado de Sakura-chan sin que nadie te moleste—

— Ventajas de no tener un puesto importante, además, ¿Por qué no planeas algo especial?, sufres porque quieres— Le dijo con un toque de burla en su voz.

— ¿Crees que no lo he pensado antes? ¡Lo he hecho pero siempre sale un inconveniente! O Boruto hace de las suyas, ya no se qué hacer…— Se quejo con frustración mientras dejaba caer su rostro de lado sobre la mesa —Incluso le pedí a Hima-chan que se llevara a Boruto a la feria por un par de horas y…— Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas— Cuando estábamos a punto de "eso" llego gritando a la casa… teme ¿Qué hago? ¡Quiero un momento de privacidad con Hinata-chan!—

El Uchiha tomo el vaso con Sake y se lo llevo a la boca mientras pensaba una respuesta para Naruto. Miro al techo por un segundo para después bajar su vista hacia su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no se van de vacaciones? Tengo entendido que pronto tendrás un par de días libres y…—

— No puedo, en esos días Hinata-chan estará ocupada con lo de la boda de Hanabi, y tendré menos tiempo para verla—

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sintiendo mucha más lastima por su desafortunado amigo, no solo Naruto se sentía fatal sino que su humor había estado cambiante en los últimos días haciendo que su trabajo como el líder de la aldea.

— Mañana le diré a Boruto que venga conmigo para un entrenamiento de dos días, busca una excusa para que tu hija pase la noche con una de sus amigas—

Naruto miro a Sasuke con los ojos llenos de estrellitas y con gran admiración y respeto, tanto que provoco que el Uchiha sintiera un extraño escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡GRACIAS TEME! ¡ALGÚN DÍA TE LO RECOMPENSARE!—Le grito mientras trataba de darle un abrazo.

— Me tocas y te mato— Le dijo deteniendo a Naruto con su mano en la cara.

— Ts, sabía que eran ustedes los escandalosos— Dijo Shikamaru llegando junto con Chouji.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—Pregunto Naruto sabiendo que el Nara debería de estar en su casa en una pequeña cena con su familia.

— Ts, es algo problemático— Se quejo dejándose caer en el asiento del pequeño restaurante.

— Un plato grande de ramen grande— Pidió Chouji con alegría, mientras miraba la atmosfera alegre que tenía Naruto a su alrededor.

— Shikamaru, pareces enojado, ¿Qué paso?—

— Temari lo corrió de la casa— Dijo Chouji sin ningún toque de delicadeza.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hiciste para que te botara de la casa?—Pregunto Naruto preocupado por su mano derecha.

— Ts, las mujeres son problemáticas, demasiado, y Temari es la más problemática de todas y más cuando mi madre la apoya— Dijo con total fastidio y un poco de enojo.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que Temari se enojara y tu mamá la apoyara?— Pregunto Naruto recalcando los nuevos datos que tenía.

— Ts, no me dejaran en paz hasta que se los diga, todo empezó hace una hora—

 **Flashback.**

— Nee, papá, ¿No crees que deberíamos de ayudar a mamá con la cena?— Pregunto Shikadai haciendo un asombroso movimiento en el tablero de shogi.

— No, sabes que ella no le gusta que la interrumpan cuando está cocinando, siempre ha sido así—

— Pero, últimamente se ve un poco, no sé, algo distraída—

— Si, lo he notado y le pregunte, pero solo me dijo que no es nada— Respondió mientras se rascaba el cuello.

— Papá, deberías de ser un poco más atento con mamá— Pidió el joven Nara mirando a Shikamaru a los ojos — Sabes que es demasiado problemática cuando se enoja—

El líder de los Nara se cruzo de brazos y suspiro por un segundo.

— Veré que hago…—

— ¡Buenas tardes!—Saludo la madre de Shikamaru mientras entraba a la sala.

— ¡Abuela!— Grito Shikadai corriendo a abrazar a la mujer.

— Tenía mucho que no te veía, esa misión a la que fuiste duro mucho tiempo— Se quejo la mujer mientras revolvía el cabello de su nieto.

— Si, teníamos que llevar algunos pergaminos del Raikage…—

— Bueno, no importa, Shikamaru, ¿Dónde está Temari?—

— En la cocina…—

— Y tú ¿Por qué estás aquí de vago? ¡Deberías de ayudar a tu mujer! ¡Eres un desconsiderado!—Lo reprendió mientras se recogía las mangas de su blusa.

El Nara solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, su madre era tan insistente y "metiche" en su vida, por lo que solo se limitaba a ignorarla en varias ocasiones, jamás comprendió por que su padre se había casado con ella, aunque amara a su madre, la mujer siempre hallaba la forma de fastidiarlo.

— Iré a ayudarla, acomoda la mesa— Le ordeno su madre caminando rumbo a la cocina.

Shikadai al ver como su padre era regañado por la abuela volteo rápidamente para tratar de ocultar su evidente risa.

— Deja de burlarte— Le pidió Shikamaru regañándolo con su mirada.

— Te lo dije, esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras hecho caso—

— Ts, ahora hasta mi hijo me sermonea—

— La cena está lista— Grito Temari desde la cocina.

La cena transcurrió con relativa calma, la madre de Shikamaru contaba sus planes a cerca de sus próximas vacaciones con varias de sus amigas en una ciudad cercana a Suna donde había un complejo de hoteles y casinos muy famosos.

— Por cierto, Shikamaru deberías de llevar a tu familia a ese lugar en las próximas vacaciones que tengas…—

— No, estaré muy ocupado y tengo pensado pedir mis vacaciones para fin de año, Gaara me pidió que lo ayudara con unas cosas y por eso aprovechare mí tiempo para…—

— Deja de pensar en el trabajo por una vez en tu vida, Gaara-san se las podrá arreglar el solo, sé que es tu cuñado pero piensa más en tu familia, ¿Entendiste? Temari-chan necesita de un tiempo con ustedes dos ¡Shikamaru se más consiente con tu familia!—

El Nara apretó su puño contra su regazo para evitar decirle algo a su madre, porque sabía que si replicaba todo se iría al carajo.

— Yoshino-san, Shikamaru tiene muchas responsabilidades, y bueno quiero ir a Suna con mis hermanos, por mi no hay problema— Contesto Temari con una sonrisa algo extraña, era evidente que se estaba sobre esforzando.

— ¿Lo ves madre? No necesitamos ir a un lugar así además, es muy caro y podríamos usar ese dinero para otra cosa…—

— ¡No seas tacaño! Ganas muy bien como ayudante del Hokage, gasta un poco de dinero en tu familia—

— ¿Por qué? No lo necesitamos—

Su madre lo miro con desaprobación para después cruzarse de brazos.

— En serio, ¿Por qué ir a un lugar donde se descansa si podemos hacerlo en cualquier lugar? Además esos lugares tienen piscinas y todas esas cosas, es algo molesto, además Temari a ganado un poco de peso y no creo que quiera mostrarse así en traje de baño…—

Su madre y Temari lo miraron con sorpresa para después tomar una expresión de enojo.

— ¿ESTOY GORDA? ¿ESO DICES?—Grito Temari encolerizada.

— No, yo solo…—

— ¿COMO PUEDES TRATAR A TU ESPOSA ASÍ? ¡TEMARI ES UN MUJER HERMOSA Y NO DEBES HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan inconsciente!—Le reclamo su madre con total decepción.

— Shikamaru… ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! ¡SIEMPRE TE APOYO EN TODO! Sé que siempre estás ocupado y no me molesto por eso porque es tu trabajo ¡PERO YO TAMBIEN NECESITO UN POCO DE TU CONSIDERACIÓN! ¡No pido mucho, solo un poco de tu tiempo!—Dijo antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

— ¿Ves? ¡Ya la hiciste llorar!—Le reclamo su madre mirándolo mucho más enojada.

Shikadai recorrió con cuidado su silla y camino a su cuarto sin que nadie lo viera, el pequeño Nara presentía que todo aquello se pondría peor por lo que no quería ser partícipe de todo ese embrollo.

— ¿Tiempo? Si siempre salgo a buena hora y vengo a cenar con ustedes— Reclamo sintiéndose fastidiado y un tanto enojado.

— ¡Eso no es suficiente! Una cosa es la rutina y otra el tener un tiempo especial con la familia, ¿No recuerdas los momentos que tuvimos con tu padre? El siempre buscaba la manera de pasar tiempo con nosotros, Shikamaru me decepcionas—

Para el Nara el simple hecho de recordar a su padre lo ponía mal, por lo que tras escuchar el reclamo de su padre se levanto violentamente de su asiento y puso ambas manos con fuerza sobre la mesa.

— Mi padre fue un gran hombre, lamento no ser como él— Dijo dejando heladas a las dos mujeres — Y no me importa lo que digan ustedes dos, no voy a cambiar mis planes—

El rostro de Temari se descompuso en una mueca de furia, y, tras sentir la mano de su suegra en su hombre se dirigió a Shikamaru.

— ¡Pues si tan poco te importa mi opinión pues largo de la casa!—

— ¡OI Temari no me puedes sacar de mi casa!—

Su madre se levanto de su asiento y cuando estuvo a su lado lo tomo de la oreja derecha con fuerza para arrastrarlo hasta la salida.

— ¡Oi suéltame me lastimas!—

— Largo de aquí idiota, regresa cuando hayas recapacitado— Le grito su madre cerrándole la puerta en la cara—

 **Fin del Flashback.**

— Después de eso me encontré con Chouji—

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por un segundo antes de reírse de Shikamaru, el Uchiha se tomaba el estomago y trataba de ocultar su rostro, tenía mucho que no reía de esa forma.

— Shikamaru, para ser un genio eres bastante idiota— Le dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar su risa.

— Las mujeres son complicadas y más Temari y mi madre—

— ¿Qué harás? Deberías de pedirle una disculpa a Temari, sino no te perdonara jamás— Le sugirió Naruto pensando en lo mal que la pasaría el Nara.

— Ya se le pasara— Contesto tomando un sorbo del Sake que le había dado el tendero.

— La hermana de Gaara parece ser bastante fuerte y decidida, dudo que te perdone tan fácilmente— Dijo Sasuke estando seguro de lo que hablaba.

— Temari, ha estado actuando rara, pero, demonios, será demasiado difícil hablar con ella en estos momentos—

— ¿Estás seguro? Cuando Karui se pone así yo la llevo a algún sitio para que se distraiga y luego me dice lo que pasa, eso es lo que mi madre me aconsejo, y ha dado muy buenos resultados— Respondió Chouji terminando de comer su gran plato de ramen.

— Teme ¿Tu qué haces cuando Sakura-cha está molesta?—

Sasuke miro al suelo por un segundo y cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa respondió.

— Espero que se tranquilice, aprendí eso después de que rompió la puerta de nuestra habitación con un puñetazo…— Respondió poniéndose ligeramente pálido.

Naruto sonrió burlándose de Sasuke, el rubio sabía que los golpes de Sakura podrían poner en peligro a alguien tan poderoso como el Uchiha.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces cuando Hinata se enoja contigo?—Pregunto Sasuke sintiendo un poco de curiosidad.

\- ¿Yo? Yo jamás he hecho enojar a Hinata-chan, yo soy un buen esposo— Dijo con Orgullo el Uzumaki — Se cuando se siente triste, cansada, enojada con alguien más, yo la escucho en todo, pero…— Su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza— ¡Quiero un tiempo con ella!—

— O si, el esposo perfecto— Dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha recordando la vez en que Hinata lo había regañado frente a él por haberse casi desmayado por haberse deshidratado durante una reunión con el consejo de la aldea— Y ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer—

— ¡Gracias Teme!—

— Oi Shikamaru, ¿Dónde te quedaras esta noches?—Pregunto Chouji mientras recibía un nuevo platillo de ramen.

— No lo sé—

— Ven a mi casa, Karui y ChouChou no están—

— Gracias Chouji—

— Es tarde, regreso a casa, Hinata-chan y los niños ya deben de haber regresado de la mansión Hyuga— Dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento — Gracias Teme, nos vemos luego— Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

…..

— ¿Naruto-kun?—Pregunto Hinata abriendo la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Y los niños?—Pregunto Naruto viendo que solo ella había llegado.

— Se quedaron con papá, Hanabi los entreno toda la tarde y para compensar su esfuerzo papá les enseñaría unas técnicas especiales del clan que no necesitan el Byakugan para realizarlos—

— Oh bien… un momento ¿Estaremos solos los dos esta noche?— Pregunto con cara de pervertido en la cara.

Hinata retrocedió un poco hasta rebotar su espalda en la puerta.

— Naruto-kun ¿En que estas pensando?—Pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

— Jee Hinata-chan deberías de preguntar en que es en lo que no pienso— Dijo antes de quitarse la capa de Hokage.

Lentamente se acerco a Hinata y como si de una fiera salvaje se tratase, la rodeo aun más contra la puerta.

— Ah pasado un tiempo, y me debes muchas cosas Hi-na-ta-chan— Dijo haciendo que la Hyuga tuviera un escalofrió por la espalda.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Naruto se posesiono de sus labios, para después tomarla de la cintura y levantarla como si de una muñeca fuera.

— Na… Naruto-kun—

— Sh… no dejare que hables— Le susurro al oído llevándola rápidamente a la cama —Hinata-chan aprovechemos el momento— Le propuso regalándole una sonrisa zorruna.

La Hyuga no podía evitar sentirse excitada, ella también necesitaba un tiempo con su esposo y que más buen momento que ese para estar a solas.

— Creo que es buen momento para hacer crecer la familia— Dijo Naruto acomodándola en la cama.

El rubio se quito la camisa quedando con el torso expuesto, Hinata solo pudo tragar duro al ver al gran prospecto que tenía como esposo.

— Hinata-chan, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?—Pregunto sintiéndose orgulloso de cómo lo miraba su esposa.

La Hyuga solo se puso más roja de lo que estaba, amaba a Naruto pero aun no podía evitar sentirse acalorada cada vez que el rubio estaba tan excitado.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hinata de sentó en la cama y se acerco a Naruto.

—Hinata-chan—

El rubio la beso de nuevo mientras desabrochaba lo botones de la blusa de su mujer, separándose ligeramente de ella le quito la prenda mientras que al mismo tiempo hacia lo mismo con los shorts de ella

— No me gusta perder el tiempo— Le dijo contemplando a la Hyuga en solo ropa interior.

— Naruto-kun, yo…—

— Sh, te dije que no te dejaría hablar, es mejor así— Le pidió mientras se quitaba los pantalones — Solo haz lo que te pido—

La ojiperla recorrió los abdominales de su esposo mientras él tocaba de arriba abajo sus piernas, la Hyuga amaba el toque rasposo pero gentil de su esposo, era algo que le encantaba de Naruto.

El rubio besaba con desesperación el cuello de Hinata, su desesperación era evidente y Hinata lo sabía y más cuando sintió el duro miembro del rubio frotarse contra su pierna.

— Hinata-chan ¿Por qué eres capaz de ponerme así? Parece que me hubieras encerrado en un genjutsu— Le dijo antes de tomar su labios.

La Hyuga tomo el miembro de su esposo y con un poco de timidez comenzó a frotarlo con cuidado haciendo que el rubio dejara escapar un ligero gemido de placer.

— Un poco más fuerte— Pidió sintiendo los pequeños dedos de Hinata a través de sus bóxers, pero pensando que él no sería el único en disfrutar hizo a un lado el sostén de Hinata y con rapidez tomo el pezón izquierdo de ella.

— ¡Naruto-kun!—Dio un pequeño grito al sentir como el succionaba con perversión su pecho.

— Te dije que no hablaras— Le dijo Naruto conteniendo su risa.

Ante la petición del rubio, la Hyuga asintió levemente y sin que él se lo esperara metió su mano en el bóxer para tocar directamente su miembro.

— Hinata…— Gruño sintiendo que su miembro se hacía mucho más grande en las manos de su esposa.

La Hyuga comenzó a frotarse las piernas, el cosquilleo en su vagina se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cosa que el rubio noto de inmediato haciendo que su orgullo se inflamara como todo buen hombre.

— Hinata-chan, te daré lo que quieres— Le susurro usando la voz más seductora que pudo—

La ojiperla se mordió el dedo anular mientras Naruto le quitaba las pantis con cuidado, el rubio con la velocidad del rayo se quito sus bóxers arrojándolo lo más lejos que pudo.

— He esperado mucho por esto— Dijo colocándose en la entrada de su esposa.

Hinata abrió más sus piernas esperando que Naruto se adentrara en ella y facilitarle que entrara.

Naruto se inclino un poco hacia ella y tomando un último impulso comenzó a entrar en ella.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahg!—Un grito acompañado de una explosión los asusto a los dos, dejando a Naruto tirado en el suelo.

— ¡Mierda!—Grito enfurecido y aun excitado.

….


	2. Explosiones, shurikens y peleas

**SEGUNDO ACTO: EXPLOSIONES, SHURIKENS Y PELEAS**

— ¡Mierda!—Grito Naruto en el suelo.

— Na, Na, ¡Naruto-kun!—Tartamudeo Hinata mientras se acomodaba la ropa al mismo tiempo que corría a auxiliar al rubio.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Pregunto el rubio tomando la mano de Hinata y poniéndose de pie.

— No lo sé Naruto-kun, debemos ir a ver qué es lo que paso— Pidió la Hyuga ayudando al Hokage a vestirse.

En las calles se escuchaban los gritos de diferentes shinobis y los pasos en los techos de diferentes personas, por lo que Naruto supuso que no tardarían en ir escoltarlo.

— ¡Hokage-sama!—Lo llamo un anbu desde la ventana de su habitación.

— Atrás de mi Hinata-chan— Le susurro a su esposa — ¿Qué sucede? Puedes pasar— Le ordeno con voz firme.

— Lamento la interrupción, pero debe venir conmigo, acaba de suceder un pequeño percance—

— ¿Pequeño percance? Si la explosión se escucho hasta aquí al igual que los gritos de las personas—

— Lo siento Hokage-sama— Se disculpo el Anbu notando el enojo de Naruto, algo anormal en él.

— Hinata-chan, regresare cuanto pueda—

— Un par de escoltas se quedara vigilando la residencia, disculpe por las molestias—

Naruto salió en compañía del anbu hasta llegar al lugar del accidente.

— Naruto— Lo nombro Shikamaru, y por la mueca en su rostro era evidente que era algo serio.

— ¿Qué paso Shikamaru?—

— Este era un antiguo depósito de explosivos de la época del tercer Hokage, pero se supone que estaba deshabilitado…—

— ¿Entonces quien o quienes lo activaron?— Pregunto el rubio esperando una clara respuesta.

— Estas tres personas estaban terminando de desocupar la bodega, pero una de los focos del alumbrado fue roto con una de las vigas que estaban quitando y una chispa fue a parar a una caja llena de explosivos e hizo que estallara, pero fue más el ruido que el daño, los tres hombres solo tienen leves quemaduras nada serio—Respondió Shikamaru señalando al trió de obreros.

— Menos mal, pero ¿Cual es el verdadero problema?—Pregunto Naruto viendo que el Nara había omitido información.

— Te estás volviendo más perspicaz Naruto, el verdadero problema es este símbolo— Dijo señalando un pequeño grabado dentro de la bodega.

— Ese bastardo, aun muerto causa problemas— Se quejo el rubio mirando que era el símbolo de Danzo.

— ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?—Se quejo Kiba llegando junto con Shino, Sai y Sasuke que venía detrás de ellos.

Shikamaru miro rápidamente a Naruto, para esperar su aprobación, o en su caso evitar darle la información a Sasuke, ya que todo lo relativo a Danzo seguía siendo un tema fuerte para el Uchiha.

Naruto asintió levemente, creyendo y estando seguro que si ocultaban toda información del accidente, Sasuke tarde o temprano lo sabría.

— Esta bodega tenia explosivos, los cuales no deberían de haber estado aquí… fue obra de Danzo— Informo Shikamaru viendo como Sasuke se tensaba al escuchar el nombre del causante de la masacre de su clan.

— ¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¡Fue mi clan el que desalojo los explosivos de esa bodega!—Dijo Kiba poniéndose furioso — Yo mismo participe en el desalojo, ¿Cómo hizo el imbécil de Danzo para volver a poner los explosivos ahí?—Pregunto sintiendo como las venas de su frente se hinchaban con furia.

— No lo sé, todo registro de Danzo está en la biblioteca, pero con todo lo que he leído, no recuerdo nada de este hecho, Sai ¿Tu sabes algo?—Le pregunto Shikamaru al pálido.

— No, no sé nada—

Naruto suspiro para calmar su tensión.

— Debemos verificar todas las demás bodegas…—

— Ya ordene eso Naruto, pero solo existen otras tres a parte de esta que aun siguen en pie, tan pronto tenga la información te la hare saber…—

— Iré contigo, no debemos de poner en riesgo a la población—

— ¿Dónde están las otras tres bodegas?—Pregunto Sasuke mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

— Las tres están juntas, al lado del barrio… del barrio Uchiha— Dijo Shikamaru mirando por un segundo a Sasuke.

Sin esperar a anda, el pelinegro corrió rumbo a la ubicación, pensando en la seguridad de Sakura y Sarada.

— ¡Sasuke espera!— Le grito Naruto yendo tras él.

Todos los demás siguieron a Naruto previendo que algo podría suceder.

….

— ¡Shanarooooo!— Grito Sarada terminando de acertar el ultimo Shuriken en el blanco que estaba en la zona de entrenamiento del sector Uchiha. —Debí de haber ido con papá, pero están ¡Aaahg! Mamá ¿Por qué no quiso que fuera?—Pregunto más que molesta.

Sakura la miro un momento y posteriormente sonrió levemente.

— Solo quiere protegernos, además, si hubiera sido algo grave las alarmas de la aldea ya hubieran sonado—

Sarada hizo un gesto de desagrado de lado, sabía que su madre decía la verdad, pero aun así pensaba que su padre la subestimaba demasiado, aun cuando ella era ya una Chuunin.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?—Pregunto Sakura mirando hacia el lado donde estaba la entrada del barrio del clan.

— No lo sé vayamos a ver— Sugirió Sarada corriendo sin esperar a su madre.

Sakura solo negó ligeramente siguiendo a su hija.

— No se acerquen es peligroso— Les ordeno un ninja del clan Nara a las dos Uchihas.

— ¿Qué paso?—

El shinobi le tomo solo un par de minutos explicarles a las dos mujeres la situación hasta que a lo lejos vieron venir a Sasuke.

— ¿Están bien?— Pregunto el Uchiha mientras se cercioraba que todo estuviera en orden.

— Si…—

— No hay nada, está despejado— Grito uno de los shinobis al terminar de revisar los tres depósitos.

Naruto y los demás arribaron y tras escuchar el informe detallado del encargado se relajaron.

— ¿No encontraron más marcas de Danzo?—Pregunto Sasuke que aun estaba tenso.

— No, nada, no hay rastro de explosivos u otros artefactos peligrosos—

— Bien, entreguen mañana sus reportes, y después de eso tendremos que volver a leer los archivos de Danzo respecto a sus materiales de guerra, de momento pueden retirarse— Les ordeno a todos los shinobis.

— Que fastidio— Se quejo el Nara rascándose la nuca.

— Shikamaru ¿Por qué llegaste tan pronto al lugar?—Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

— Pasaba ahí por casualidad— Respondió con fastidio.

Sakura miro al Nara recordando que Temari le había dicho que esa noche tendrían una cena familiar.

— ¿No deberías de estar en tu casa?—Pregunto la pelirrosa sin saber lo que había pasado en casa de los Nara.

— Ts… que problemático—

Naruto solo pudo evitar reír en la cara de su mano derecha.

—Ok no preguntare más, tu cara me lo dice todo— Dijo moviendo su mano derecha de forma negativa —Un momento, Sai ¿Qué eso que tienes en el nuca?—Pregunto Sakura mirando que su pálido amigo tenía una herida superficial que pasaba de la nuca al cuello.

— Umm… ¿Esto? Fue Ino… me arrojo un Shuriken después de que rompí accidentalmente uno de sus jarrones… no sé por qué tanto alboroto— Contesto con sinceridad.

La pelirrosa palideció, ella conocía demasiado bien a la rubia y sabía que solo podía actuar así por un jarrón.

— ¡Sai idiota! ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Era un jarrón color blanco adornado de arboles de jacarandas?—

— Si ¿por qué preguntas?—

Shikamaru se puso totalmente pálido al igual que Sakura, ambos se miraron mutuamente y tras unos segundos el Nara solo chasqueo la lengua.

— Idiota, pero es culpa de Ino por no explicar las cosas— Dijo metiéndose las manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

— ¡Ah! Esto es malo, muy malo— Dijo Sakura llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Ve con ella y pídele perdón de rodillas! ¡Hazlo idiota! Aun cuando tengas que humillarte—

Naruto, Sai e incluso Sasuke la miraron con cara de no entender lo que ella pedía.

— ¡Kami-sama! Te tendré que explicar porque es tan importante, o era tan importante ese jarrón—

 **Flashback:**

Era una tarde nublada, el aire frio corría por toda Konoha y por la humedad que arrastraba era evidente que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

— Ino ¿Te sientes mejor?—Pregunto Sakura entrando a cierta habitación del hospital de Konoha.

— Si, solo me duele un poco la herida de la espalda, Tsunade-sama me dijo que mañana me darán de alta—

— ¿Puedo pasar?—Pregunto Shikamaru que venía junto con Chouji.

— Pasen— Dijo Ino mientras Sakura se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

— Ten, Chouji y yo pensamos que tal vez te gustaría— Le dijo extendiéndole un paquete con chocolates.

— ¡Gracias chicos!- Dijo abriendo la caja y comiendo uno — Están deliciosos—

— Veo que hay demasiada gente aquí, buenos días chicos— Saludo Inoichi pasando a la habitación.

— ¡Papá! Pensé que estabas en Suna—

— Llegue hace unos minutos, iba a ir a reportarme con la Hokage pero cuando tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí vine de inmediato—

— Estoy bien papá solo me descuide y termine así—

— Si, me lo dijo Shizune-san—

— Lo sentimos Inoichi-san, era nuestra obligación mantener a salvo a Ino…— Se disculpo Shikamaru un poco apenado

— Las cosas pasan no podemos prever todo— Le dijo el rubio sujetando al Nara por el hombro — Lo importante que no fue nada grave—

— Inoichi-san aquí tiene— Los interrumpió un shinobi dándole al Yamanaka un jarrón con violetas.

— Gracias, puedes retirarte— Se acerco a Ino y puso el ramo de flores a lado de su cama — Pensé que te gustarían, el jarrón lo compre en un pueblo cerca de Suna, recordé que cuando eras pequeña tenías uno similar— El rubio sonrió con nostalgia y prosiguió su discurso— También recordé que él día en que se perdió lloraste mucho, así que no dude en comprarlo—

— ¡Gracias papá!—Le dijo antes de abrazarlo — Te lo agradezco mucho—

— Bien, me tengo que retirar, tengan cuidada jóvenes— Se despidió sin antes de acariciar la cabeza de Ino.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Ese fue el último regalo que Inoichi-san le dio a Ino, y la última vez que ambos hablaron tan animadamente antes de que la guerra estallara— Termino Sakura su relato dejando salir un suspiro.

Sai sintió que en su espalda escurría un sudor frio al mismo tiempo que las moradas de Kiba, Naruto y Sarada lo perforaban.

— No pensé que fuera tan importante para ella— Dijo Sai mirando al suelo con una mirada triste.

Después de haber pasado la guerra, Sai había aprendido a demostrar más expresiones humanas, aunque aun le costaba un poco entender el actuar de la gente.

— A Ino no le gusta hablar sobre esas cosas, pero, tienes que hacer algo— Le sugirió Sakura, pensando en alguna forma para ayudar a Sai.

— Y pensé que yo era el único con problemas— Susurro Naruto hundiéndose de hombros.

— Ts, las mujeres son muy problemáticas— Se quejo Shikamaru caminando hacia la casa de Chouji — Naruto, tendremos que estar mañana temprano en la oficina, ve a descansar— Le dijo sin detenerse.

Naruto solo miro al suelo cansado y fastidiado, sabía que ese día tampoco podría tener su tiempo con Hinata.

— ¿Qué harás Sai?— Le pregunto Sakura.

— No lo sé, creo que tendré que disculparme— Respondió sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

— Ahh, al menos hazlo como si estuvieras arrepentido, y tu Naruto ¿Qué problema tienes?—

— ¿Yo? ¿Problema? Oh mira es tarde, me voy— Dijo para después salir huyendo del lugar.

Sai hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se marcho dejando solo a la familia Uchiha afuera de las edificaciones de su clan.

— Sasuke-kun, se que tu sabes lo que le pasa a Naruto—

—Hmp… vamos Sarada, mañana saldremos por un par de días a entrenar—

— ¿Enserio? ¡Genial!—Se alegro la pelinegra yendo tras su padre.

— ¡No me dejen hablando sola!—Grito Sakura un poco molesta.

…..

— ¡Hokage-sama!—Saludo uno de los anbu que custodiaba la casa de Naruto.

— Dile a los demás que pueden retirarse, el problema ya se resolvió—

— Entendido— Dijo el Anbu antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Hinata-chan?—

La Hyuga abrió la puerta de la casa y dejo pasar al rubio, el cual noto que su esposa se veía muy preocupada.

— No fue nada Hinata-chan, hay que ir a descansar—

— Pero ¿Estás seguro?—

— Si, anda vamos— Dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo de Hokage y lo dejaba en el sillón de la casa.

Ambos esposos subieron hasta la alcoba, pero era evidente la tensión sexual que en ambos había.

Pero Naruto se debía de mantener firme y dormir temprano para levantarse a primera hora para revisar los archivos referentes a Danzo.

Hinata entro a la cama dejando espacio para que Naruto entrara, pero su cara reflejaba un tono rojizo que hizo que el rubio tragara fuerte.

Lentamente se metió a la cama pero el rostro de Hinata le era irresistible, tanto que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

— Al demonio con todo— Se dijo para sí mismo poniéndose arriba de Hinata.

—Na…— No dejo que Hinata terminara de hablar al posesionarse de sus labios por segunda vez en la noche.

Sin esperar más e invadido por la desesperación para liberar su tensión sexual jalo hacia arriba la blusa y el bra de Hinata dejándola desnuda del torso para arriba.

Los gemidos de Hinata comenzaron a escucharse haciendo que Naruto comenzara a excitarse más de lo que estaba.

La lengua del rubio hacia maravillas en los pechos de la Hyuga mientras acariciaba sus largas piernas provocando que Hinata comenzara a mojarse.

— Ahora si Hinata, prepárate— Le susurro tan seximente al oído que la del Byakugan dio un pequeño gritito.

Con gran habilidad Naruto se quito los pantalones y sin desperdiciar un solo segundo le quito los pantalones y las pantis a Hinata dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Antes de nada, el rubio miro a Hinata y dedicándole la sonrisa más sensual y zorruna que pudo le abrió las piernas.

— _Esto lo disfrutare demasiado—_ Se dijo para sí mismo.

— ¡Hey viejo! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? La tía Hanabi nos acompañaba a mí y a Himawari a la casa cuando escuchamos todo el escándalo…—

— ¡DEMONIOS!—Grito Naruto volviéndose a vestir.

Antes de que sus dos hijos entraran Hinata solo pudo taparse con la sabana de la cama.

Rápidamente Naruto fue hacía la puerta del cuarto para poder hablar tranquilamente con Boruto.

— Solo un pequeño accidente, nada de qué preocuparse—

— ¿Enserio? Algunos shinobis dijeron que había explosivos en algunas bodegas abandonadas…—

— No, solo había en el almacén que estallo, lo demás lo daré a conocer mañana—

Boruto miro a su padre con seriedad buscando algún indicio de que pudiera mentir.

— ¿Dónde está Himawari?—

— Está en la cocina…—

— Ok vayan a dormir—

— Papá ¿Estás molesto?—Pregunto el pequeño rubio al ver que su padre se veía un poco tenso.

— No, solo estoy cansado— Respondió antes de regresar a su habitación — Descansa hijo— Le dijo a Boruto mientras por dentro lloraba por la interrupción.

…..

— ¿Ino?— Pregunto Sai llegando a su casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas y parecía que no había nadie en ella.

El pálido usuario de jutsus de tinta, camino al baño y vio que la toalla estaba mojada, signo de que Ino había estado ahí.

— ¿Inojin?—Pregunto esta vez al escuchar un ruido en la cocina, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que su hijo estaría esa noche con Lee y su hijo de misión en Amegakure.

Lentamente se acerco a la cocina pero antes de llegar a la puerta vio a Ino poniéndose el mandil para hacer la cena.

Al ver a su esposo la rubia solo le dio una rápida mirada para después ignorarlo de inmediato.

— Ino, perdón, no sabía que el jarrón fuera tan importante para ti, Sakura me dijo todo lo referente a él— Dijo tratando de sonar lo más convencido que podía.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué hablaste con ella?—Pregunto con su voz apagada y un poco enojada.

— Me encontré con ella después del accidente de la bodega y me vio la herida— Le contesto señalándole el cuello.

Ino miro al suelo un poco apenada por lo que le había hecho a su esposo.

— No debí de actuar así, tú no sabías que tan importante era el jarrón para mí—

— Debí de haber preguntado, aun hay cosas que quiero saber de ti, quiero saber más de ti, eres mi esposa y por eso quiero conocerte más, mucho más, sé que no soy la persona más expresiva del mundo y que aun tengo cosas por aprender pero, si tú me ayudas se que seré mejor humano— Termino sonriendo amablemente.

Ino quedo impactada por las palabras de Sai, muy pocas veces el pálido se mostraba así, tan abierto. Ino se había enamorado del empeño que Sai mostraba para comprender el actuar de las personas, así como buscar el por qué la gente desarrollaba lazos afectivos con los demás. Pero lo que le había atraído demasiado de Sai había sido esa sonrisa sincera que él pálido hacia sin pensar.

— Eres un idiota— Le respondió mientras se acercaba a él — ¿Como me recompensaras?—Le pregunto sin poder seguir enojada con él.

— No lo sé ¿Qué quieres que haga?— Pregunto un poco nervioso, los pedidos que regularmente hacia Ino solían ser extravagantes.

— Llévame a cenar el próximo miércoles al restaurante "Punta Diamante" habrá un evento especial—

Sai dejo de sonreír para solo mirar a un lado, su descuido le había salido muy caro.

— ¿Eso quieres?—

— Si, sé que no es nada barato—

— Está bien— Contesto sin más, una cena "normal" en ese restaurante costaba la paga de una misión de rango "A" pero esta vez seguiría el consejo de Sakura. — ¿Qué paso con el jarrón?—Pregunto sintiéndose obligado a hacerlo.

— Levante todas las piezas y las guarde en una caja…—

— ¿Me las puedes dar? Conozco a alguien que lo puede reparar, tal vez no quede igual, pero será algo, según me dijo Sakura hace algún tiempo "La intención es lo que cuenta" y si ese jarrón es importante para ti, sería bueno que se reparará—

El corazón de Ino retumbo dentro de su cuerpo, por un segundo pensó que Sai debería de hablar más con Sakura para que le diera más consejos de ese tipo.

— Estás más expresivo que de costumbre, te mereces un premio— Le dijo acercándose a él mientras contoneaba sus caderas de forma sexi.

Sai sonrió divertidamente siendo correspondido por Ino del mismo modo.

Solo le tomo tres segundos llegar frente a Sai quien seguía sonriendo.

— Inoichi llegara hasta mañana temprano… tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos— Le susurro la rubia al oído.

Sai la tomo la jalo delicadamente hacia él y la beso tranquilamente mientras Ino lo abrazaba por el cuello.

— ¿Aun te duele?—Le pregunto sintiendo el corte de Sai con su antebrazo.

— No, solo me arde un poco…—

— Me sobrepase—

Ino comenzó a besar arriba de donde tenía la cicatriz a modo de disculpa, lo que empezó como simples besos subió a ser unas pequeñas mordidas haciendo que Sai comenzara a reír con gracia.

— ¿Por qué tanta risa?—Pregunto la rubia.

— Solo disfruto— Respondió caminando hacia la silla que tenia a un lado poniendo a Ino sentada en sus piernas.

— ¿O sí? Eres un poco masoquista—

— Es porque estoy casado contigo— Contesto con toda sinceridad.

— Idiota— Le respondió Ino comenzando a reír sin control.

— Eso me lo dicen mucho—

Ambos se quedaron observando por un par de segundos, Sai a veces dudaba que estuviera casado con la rubia, era algo que de niño jamás llego a pensar, Ino a pesar de ser soberbia, enojona y un poco mandona, era una mujer amorosa y que amaba a su hijo y a él como a nada en el mundo, y, aunque hubieran pasado más de catorce años desde que se habían casado, Sai seguía igual o más enamorado de Ino.

Muchas veces las personas y sus amigos solían decir que eran una pareja que se complementaban: Ino la chica sonriente y deslumbrante que abrigaba a un Sai un hombre sombrío que buscaba el calor y el cobijo de una persona que pudiera sacarlo a la luz.

Sin saber cuando habían comenzado, ambos estaban enfrascados en una batalla de besos y caricias.

Las manos de Ino acariciaban la espalda de Sai provocando que su piel se crispara. El correspondía metiendo sus manos dentro de la falda de ella, esperando bajarla para poder quitársela.

— Sai… tu estomago ruge… vamos a comer—

— No, puedo aguantar… no creo que tu comida sepa mejor que tu—

Ino se separo de él y lo miro con total seriedad.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no cocino bien?—

— No, no quise decir eso, solo que…—

— Sai ¿No te gusta lo que cocino?—Pregunto la rubia levantándose de las piernas de Sai.

— Me gusta lo que cocinas pero quisiera comer algo más—

— ¿Prefieres la comida de alguien más que la de tu esposa que llega tarde y cansada a su casa y aun se toma las molestias de cocinar para su familia?—

— No, no, yo solo…—

— ¡Pues si no quieres comer lo que yo cocino ve a ver quién te cocine!—Le dijo antes de subir a su cuarto.

— ¡Ino espera! ¡Yo…— Pero antes de terminar su frase la rubia le estampo la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Lárgate idiota!— Le grito llorando desde su habitación.

Sai suspiro tristemente mientras su estomago rugía de nuevo.

Sin saber que más hacer camino hasta el centro de Konoha por algo de comida, ya que conociendo a Ino no saldría ni lo dejaría entrar a su habitación por lo menos en un par de días.

Camino tranquilamente pensando en lo que podría hacer hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a un pequeño restaurante de oden.

— ¿Konohamaru?—Pregunto viendo al nieto del tercero comer con la mirada perdida, pero lo que le había interesado al pálido era el terrible moretón que el maestro de Boruto tenía en el ojo.

— ¿Sai-san?—

— ¿Puedo sentarme?—

— Por supuesto— Konohamaru observo el interés del pálido por su ojo —A veces dudo que Hanabi sea hermana de Hinata-nee— Dijo el castaño dejando salir un suspiro.

— Veo que no soy el único con problemas— Susurro Sai mirando que al local entraba un enojado Kiba.

Gracias chicos por sus comentarios, a todos les he respondido por MP y también gracias a los anónimos:

Zab, Guest, Nana, Fanny-chan Eduw, An Yami G. Meza.

No pensé que les gustara tanto mi fic.

Una última cosa, Aly-chan no podrá actualizar "El manual del buen esposo" hasta el próximo domingo, ya que está muy ocupada.


	3. Desesperación

Gracias chicos, sus comentarios los amo y me hacen reír mucho.

Hinakay91sm, Lobox, erikaery, Guezza, smileluck20, esmeraldamr, jissei43, Lesliedrawings, SandyTaisho96, Nekatniss, eliuska20, nova por siempre, GraciaDa, Luissyv14, Abby Jackson Chase, gracias de nuevo, les conteste por MP :D

Alfonso sparda: Danzo tenía mucha influencia en Konoha lo que lo hacía poder hacer cosas sin que nadie lo notara, pero lo bueno que ya está muerto

Zab: La verdad quería hacer un fic metiendo a todas las parejas para saber cómo era su relación en su matrimonio, y al parecer me está saliendo muy bien n.n

Yami G Meza: Estoy castigando demasiado a Naruto, pero acéptenlo que es bueno verlo así, Sai siempre será así aunque sepa más cómo comportarse mejor, es ya su forma de ser.

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON INTENSO, TENGAN LISTOS SUS PAÑUELOS PARA LAS HEMORRAGIAS.**

 **CAPITULO TRES: DESESPERACIÓN.**

— ¡Oh siii! ¡MÁS!—Gemía Sakura siendo penetrada de nuevo por un sobre excitado Sasuke — ¡KAMI! ¡ASÍ!—Rogo sintiendo que se volvería loca.

— ¿Más? ¿Más que Sakura?—Pregunto el Uchiha deteniendo su impulso sexual y mirándola con una tenue sonrisa burlesca.

Los Ojos de Sasuke mostraban un ligero brillo rojizo perverso, así era el Uchiha:

Posesivo…

Perverso…

Un poco sádico…

Pero sobre todas las cosas un maldito controlador que podía provocar que Sakura se desbaratara con una sola mirada suya.

El gran Sasuke Uchiha parecía ser calmado, calculador y siempre mantener la mente en claro, a diferencia de cuando era joven que era impulsivo y poco controlador de sus emociones de venganza.

Lo que el Uchiha siempre conservaría o pretendía demostrar al mundo era ser un hombres que no le afectaban los sentimientos "mundanos" es decir "Los celos, el amor, etc" pero había una cosa que Sasuke buscaría reprimir frente a los demás y ese era el deseo sexual.

¡Oh claro! ¿Cómo no hacerlo si no quería mostrarse como un perfecto pervertido?

Por que cabe aclarar que el señor "Soy un tipo duro y frio" no lo era, ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sasuke había probado los placeres carnales, y…

Le gustaron, le fascinaron, le encantaron, en una sola frase "Se volvió adicto"

¿Pero adicto a quien?

Porque si era adicto a algo debía de tener una preferencia.

Porque como dijo alguien "Si alguien es adicto a una droga solo lo será a una"

Sakura, la ahora señora Uchiha.

Ese día de hace más de quince años, Sasuke y Sakura envueltos en una pelea la cual había empezado por el Uchiha al sentir por primera vez en su vida que eran los celos que acabo en un arrebato pasional concluyendo en una sesión de sexo mejor de lo que ambos jamás habían pensado perder la virginidad.

Desde ese día Sasuke desarrollo una perversión hacia Sakura que rayaba en lo psicópata.

Pero a ninguno le importo, es más ambos lo disfrutaban, pero después de que el Uchiha había tomado la misión de buscar indicios de Kaguya y sus planes, le fue demasiado difícil mantener sus deseos a raya.

En los momentos que ya no soportaba más la abstinencia utilizaba el kamui para poder ir "momentáneamente" a Konoha y arrastrar a la pelinegra dentro de otra dimensión para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Después de que Sasuke, Naruto y Boruto acabaron con los familiares de Kaguya, Sasuke regreso a la aldea de forma definitiva, lo que le permitió estar más tiempo con Sakura, pero había algo que les impedía mantener una vida sexual tan placentera como quisieran, ya que el Uchiha era insaciable, y eso era que el Uchiha se tensaba cuando Sarada estaba en la casa.

Y no era porque le molestara su hija, por supuesto que no, sino que no quería que su hija creciera con algún tipo de "Trauma" o peor aun que se volviera una promiscua por culpa de él.

— Sa-Sa- ¡Sasuke-kun dame más!—Rogo la pelirrosa sintiendo como su vagina se dilataba esperando que el Uchiha se moviera de nuevo.

— Sakura pídelo como te he enseñado—

— Por favor cariño, hazlo, yo quiero más de ti— Pidió obedientemente mientras un hilillo de saliva resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

— Bien dicho, buena chica— Respondió alzándola sobre la mesa de noche.

La tomo lo mejor que pudo con ambos brazos y sin pizca de delicadeza la embistió con fuerza.

— ¡Oh kami!—Grito ahogadamente Sakura abrazando el cuello de Sasuke y comenzando a mover sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que el Uchiha marcaba.

— Sakura, baja la voz— Dijo en un gruñido al mismo tiempo en que le apretaba el trasero.

— No ¡Ahh! No puedo— Gimió de nuevo pero esta vez poniendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

— ¿Quieres que te castigue de nuevo?—Pregunto con demasiada malicia en su voz pero a su vez con un poco de burla en ella.

— No… ¡Sasuke!—Grito sintiendo como el pelinegro le daba una dura y picante nalgada.

— ¿No qué Sakura?—Pregunto Sasuke acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la zona donde había nalgueado a su mujer.

— No… no lo… ¡Ohh Sasuke!— Su negación se quedo en un solo intento ya que Sasuke para evitar que se quejara la alzo un poco más para llevarse uno de los pezones de la pelirrosa a la boca.

El Uchiha acelero el ritmo de sus caderas para evitar a toda costa que Sarada siquiera quejándose, lo único que quería escuchar de los labios de la pelirrosa eran los gemidos de placer que él mismo le administraba, así era como él marcaba el paso, como él le gustaba mantener sometida a Sakura.

— ¡Sasuke por favor más!—Pidio una Sakura derrotada y desbordada en sensaciones de excitación.

Cada poro de su cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa se expandía y se sentía explotar deliciosamente cada vez que el Uchiha la penetraba.

Sakura se había vuelto una masoquista, pero una que disfrutaba de los juegos pervertidos de su marido.

— Lo haré si no vuelves a mostrarte enojada conmigo— Le advirtió susurrándole al oído, lo que no provoco más que Sakura temblara de excitación.

— No, no te hare caso… está vez no— Respondió Sakura para no complacer al Uchiha, sabía que si contestaba positivamente solo inflamaría el ego del Uchiha.

— ¿No? ¿En serio?— Pregunto Sasuke un poco herido en su orgullo.

— Si, lo… lo digo enserio— Contesto mordiéndose el labio con un poco de fuerza para evitar gemir de nuevo.

Sasuke la tomo de las caderas y la llevo hasta la cama donde la aventó haciendo que la pelirrosa diera un pequeño grito.

— Sakura, Sakura, no sabes en lo que te has metido— La amenazo gateando hacia ella al mismo tiempo en que se deshacía de su ropa.

Sakura era la única que estaba totalmente desnuda mientras que Sasuke conservaba toda su ropa.

La pelirrosa trago con fuerza viendo la mirada animal de Sasuke, ella sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

Sasuke paro al momento en que tuvo de frente a la pelirrosa llevo su boca al oído de ella y le susurro con voz ronca.

— Te hare gritar toda la noche—

Sakura maldijo pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sonreír como si estuviese loca.

— _¿En qué me has convertido Sasuke?—_ Pensó muy en su interior.

 **Una hora antes:**

La familia Uchiha cenaba con tranquilidad, mejor decir que se respiraba un poco de tensión en el aire, Sakura evitaba mirar a Sasuke y el Uchiha parecía un poco irritado.

Sarada comía lo más rápido que podía evitando que alguno de sus padres la reprendiera, pero en ese momento la tensión la hacía sentirse demasiado incomoda.

Pero, para fortuna de la primogénita Uchiha, el timbre de la casa sonó.

— Iré a ver quién es— Dijo levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y corriendo a la entrada.

Sakura solo asintió y Sasuke bufo en voz baja.

— ¡Sarada!— La saludo ChouChou de manera efusiva y amistosa.

— ¿No estabas fuera de la aldea?— Pregunto la Uchiha tomando por sorpresa la visita de su amiga.

— Si, solo que regresamos antes, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, le pedí permiso a mamá para quedarnos en el cuarto que está al otro lado de la casa ¿Vienes conmigo? ¡Por favor di que si!—Le rogo la morena poniendo ojos suplicantes.

— No lo sé, tendré que pedirle permiso a mis padres—

Sin pedir permiso la Akimichi entro sorprendiendo a Sarada, pero luego suspiro sabiendo que era natural en su amiga el actuar tan espontáneamente.

— ¡Sakura-san! ¡Sasuke-san! ¡Buenas noches! ¡Provecho!—

Los dos padres de Sarada asintieron el saludo, era algo a lo que ambos ya se habían acostumbrado, las visitas de ChouChou siempre eran tan animadas.

— ¿Podrían darle permiso a Sarada para quedarse esta noche en mi casa? ¡Por favor!—

— Sarada mañana tiene entrenamiento, nos iremos de campamento por un par de días— Contesto Sasuke.

— Papá te prometo que llegare temprano, pero por favor déjame ir— Rogo Sarada juntando sus manos suplicantes y mirando a su padre con decisión.

— Está bien, pero a las seis de la mañana te quiero aquí ¿Entendido?— Aunque pareciera duro, Sasuke no podía evitar complacer a su hija en algo tan simple como eso.

— ¡Gracias papá!—

— Cuídate hija, y no se duerman muy tarde— Le dijo Sakura sonriendo ligeramente.

Cinco minutos después Sarada y ChouChou se dirigían a la zona del clan Akimichi dejando solos a Sasuke y a Sakura.

— ¿Aun sigues enojada?—Pregunto Sasuke levantándose de la mesa.

— Te he dicho que odio que me dejen hablando sola— Se quejo la pelirrosa llevando los platos al fregadero.

— Hmp, te enojas por nimiedades—

— …— Sakura entrecerró sus ojos cerrando sus labios con fuerza.

— Sakura…—

Sakura camino hasta su cuarto seguido por Sasuke el cual comenzaba a sentirse más irritado por la actitud de Sakura.

— Sakura, no me gusta cuando me ignoras—

— Pues a mí no me gusta que me dejen hablando sola— Repitió Sakura su indignación.

— Ts…—

Sin darle oportunidad a que reaccionara, la jalo hacia la mesa de noche.

—…—

— Suelta…— No término de decir la pelirroja siendo callada por los labios de Sasuke.

— Debes de aprender un poco de modales SA-KU-RA—

Todas las células del cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblaron al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a excitarse.

— Eres un idiota posesivo—

Gran error, lo dicho por Sakura solo provoco que el interruptor malicioso de Sasuke se activara.

 **En un restaurante de Oden en el distrito comercial de Konoha:**

Sai miro su plato caliente y miró de nuevo a Kiba y a Konohamaru que no habían dicho palabra alguna desde que el Inuzuka llego.

— ¿Qué te paso Kiba?— Pregunto el shinobi pálido.

— Ts… Tamaki está insoportable desde la mañana— Se quejo el castaño tomando un sorbo de su Oden.

Konohamaru pensó que el domador de perros no podía tener más problemas que él

— ¿Qué problemas tienen?—

— El embarazo… el bebé… ¡¿SAI COMO HICISTE PARA SOPORTAR A INO?! ¡AHORA COMPRENDO PORQUE TODOS SE QUEJABAN!— Comenzó a gimotear sin control.

Sai rio un poco recordando lo difícil que fue complacer los caprichos de Ino cuando estaba embarazada de Inojin.

— Es pesado pero las recompensas son buenas, durante los primeros mese tuvimos mucho sexo— Contesto sin vergüenza alguna provocando que Konohamaru casi se ahogara con su comida.

— Si, lo sé ¡PERO ELLA ESTA DE OCHO MESES! ¡Llora por todo!— Dijo soltando un suspiro cansado.

— Ino gritaba todo el tiempo, pero no lloraba—

— ¿Tan malo es el embarazo?—Pregunto Konohamaru asustado — No… no quiero imaginar si Hanabi se embaraza después de que nos casemos— Trago duro el Sarutobi sudando frio — ¡Abuelo! ¡Tío asuma! ¿Qué hago?—Rogo el maestro de Boruto a sus ancestros.

— Konohamaru… no te cases— Le aconsejo Kiba mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

— Deja de meterle ideas tontas— Lo regaño TenTen que pasaba por su cena.

— Ts, no te metas mujer— La reto Kiba enseñándole sus afilados dientes.

— Konohamaru, se que estás pasando un mal momento, pero veras que las parejas siempre pasan por eso, solo tranquilo y ve a que mañana te revisen ese ojo ¿Si?—Le aconsejo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa.

— Gracias TenTen-san, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?—

— Por supuesto—

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que Hanabi es la indicada?—Pregunto Konohamaru con un poco de miedo.

TenTen lo miro con ternura, para ella el pequeño Sarutobi siempre sería el niño que perseguía a Naruto y que lo buscaba para hacer travesuras, pero a su vez también lo veía como un shinobi fuerte y responsable, digno de confianza.

— Si ella no fuera la indicada, hace tiempo la hubieras dejado, y, si tú fueras yo y vieras la forma en que sueles mirar a Hanabi no tuvieras esas dudas, tranquilo son nervios, los dos se aman pero la tensión por la boda los hace cometer tonterías—

— ¿Enserio?—

— Si, pero, ve y arregla tus problemas con ella antes de que algo más ocurra, los dos están susceptibles, solo hablen con calma, y no se ataquen, busquen la manera de solucionar con calma—

— Gracias TenTen-san—

— De nada, y tú, Kiba— Lo señalo con el dedo— Deberías de ser más consiente con Tamaki, no le tienes paciencia—

— Ts, guarda tus comentarios mujer—

— Solo faltan un par de semanas para el parto, deberías de hacer que este tranquila, sino lo está afectara al bebé— Lo regaño con dureza, ya que ella misma había visto como la otra castaña parecía un tanto deprimida.

— Ok, ok— Pero deja de acosarme.

La experta en armas rodo los ojos con fastidio y camino a fuera del restaurante pero no sin antes despedirse de Konohamaru y Sai con la mano.

— Deberías seguir su consejo— Le sugirió Sai a Kiba.

— ¿Pero por qué llora Tamaki-san?—

— Dice que no sabe si será buena madre— Respondió terminando su comida.

— Ino pensaba lo mismo, pero resulto ser una buena madre, y una muy estricta— Contesto Sai recordando como la rubia amaba a su hijo pero a su vez no solía consentirlo demasiado.

— Qué problema, Sai ¿Cómo es ser padre? Los he visto a todos ustedes y todos son diferentes—

Sai se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos para pensar una buena respuesta.

— Los niños son diferentes uno de otro, pero si les enseñas a tus hijos todo lo bueno que has aprendido en tu vida, será lo mejor que puedas hacer— Contesto con sinceridad, ese consejo había sido el mismo que Kurenai le había dicho días antes de que Shikadai naciera.

Kiba quedo en silencio, el consejo de Sai era muy bueno a pesar de venir de él.

— Esos consejos algún día me servirán— Dijo Konohamaru anotándolo en una libreta.

— Tengo que admitir que es bueno, pero, Sai ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en tu casa?—Pregunto Kiba sintiendo curiosidad y más cuando vio la herida en su cuello y las marcas de lo que parecía eran dientes.

La sonrisa de Sai despareció dejándolo con solo una expresión cansada.

— Ino, anda un poco sensible—

— Y el insensible soy yo— Le dijo sarcásticamente.

— Creo que esta ovulando— Contesto Sai haciendo que Konohamaru se sonrojara fuertemente.

— ¡Sai-san! No debería de decir eso—

— Pero creo que es así, casi tuvimos sexo pero cuando mencione que tenía hambre pero quería comer fuera, me grito, y me dijo que me fuera a comer solo—

— ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?—Se quejo de nuevo el Inuzuka.

— Son tan complicadas, pero, así las amamos— Trato Konohamaru de poner un poco de ánimo.

— Y no somos los únicos con "problemas"— Dijo Sai recordando lo que Chouji le había dicho antes de que ocurriera la explosión.

Minutos antes del incidente Sai caminaba rumbo a su casa encontrándose en el camino a Shikamaru y a Chouji los cuales platicaban para resolver la situación del Nara.

— Shikamaru también está en problemas…—

— ¿Él? Creo haber visto a Temari un poco rara, un tanto distante— Respondió Kiba recordando que días antes se había visto a la rubia cerca de la torre Hokage y por cortesía la saludo, pero pareció como si ella no lo hubiera visto.

— ¿A caso todas las mujeres están raras?—Pregunto Konohamaru tocándose el golpe en su ojo.

— Leí en un libro que hay ocasiones donde las mujeres cercanas pueden sincronizar su ciclo hormonal, lo que provoca que actúen del mismo modo— Informo Sai de forma tranquila.

Tanto Kiba como Konohamaru lo miraron con extrañeza al no saber bien de lo que hablaba el pálido.

— ¿Estás diciendo que las mujeres amigas pueden volverse neuróticas a la vez porque sus cuerpo pueden reaccionar igual?—Pregunto Kiba intentando entender a Sai.

— No lo sé, solo lo leí en un libro, pero tal vez solo necesiten sexo— Respondió sonriente y como si tuviera razón.

— Suena demasiado estúpido pero comienzo a pensar que tienes razón— Dijo Kiba un poco confundido.

A Konohamaru le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente.

Por un segundo pensó que no era bueno para él el seguir con los dos hombres.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, el resplandor del sol anunciaba que sería un día cálido pero tranquilo, con un poco de presencia de nubes, algo bueno para los shinobis que comenzaban a salir a las calles.

— ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegue!—Grito Sarada entrando a su casa.

— ¿Ya comiste?—Le pregunto su padre desde la cocina.

— Si, dame un segundo, iré por mi maleta—

Sasuke miro como su hija subía por las escaleras dándole tiempo para terminar de desayunar, pero, a pesar de estar calmado, el Uchiha no podía dejar de sonreír, era una sonrisa ligera pero que denotaba satisfacción.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Cuídate regresamos luego!—Se despidió la pequeña Uchiha abriendo un poco la puerta de la recamara de sus padres.

Sakura solo alzo un poco la cabeza y una mano para despedir a su hija, intento hablar pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca.

Sarada no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto y salió corriendo de su casa junto con Sasuke

— _Tonto Sasuke-kun, me las pagaras_ — Se dijo la pelirroja sintiendo que su garganta estaba un poco lastimada.

 **En la residencia Uzumaki.**

Un Naruto con cara de decepción en su rostro tomaba su desayuno con inquietante tranquilidad.

Hinata entro a la sala seguida de Sasuke y Sarada que acababan de llegar.

Lo primero que vio el Hokage en Sasuke fue esa cara de alegría en el Uchiha.

— Ts, Teme…— Le dijo el rubio con un poco de envidia.

— Nos iremos de inmediato, será un entrenamiento especial— Le informo Sasuke con un poco de burla al ver su expresión de enojo.

— Si, cuídense—

— Hey papá, Mamá, me voy— Se despidió Boruto tomando su maleta que estaba junto a su silla.

— ¿Ah? Ah sí, cuídate hijo— Respondió Naruto mientras regresaba a la realidad.

Hinata hizo una leve reverencia a Sasuke y los acompañó a la salida.

— ¡Adiós papi, mami! La tía Hanabi me espera— Se despidió la pequeña Himawari saliendo por la parte trasera de la casa.

— ¡Cariño no llegues tarde!—Le grito Hinata desde la cocina.

Cinco minutos después, Naruto termino su desayuno y con pocas ganas de levantarse de su asiento hizo un esfuerzo magistral para hacerlo.

Camino con pereza a la cocina pero algo hizo que todas las fuerzas comenzaran a correr por todo su cuerpo: Hinata inclinada acomodando las ollas en la parte de debajo de la alacena.

— _Perdón Shikamaru, llegaré tarde_ — Pidió disculpas mentalmente a su mano derecha mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hinata desde atrás.

…..

Los amaré más si me dejan sus comentarios :3


	4. Reunión y confesiones

Contestando a los lectores:

Sandy Taisho96.- Sakura le gusta el Sasuke posesivo pero esta vez nuestro emo vengador se paso un poquito xux

M4rtin.- Pobre de mi Hima-hime, pero bien que lo disfrutará.

Alfonso sparda.- A Naruto le servirá todo lo que Ero-sennin le enseño y vaya que lo pone en práctica.

Zab.- ¿50 sombras de Gray? No, Sasuke es más sexy xD

Erikaeri.- No pues Sasuki del mal tenía también que sacar su calentura y bueno, el Kamui si que le sirvió.

Smileluck20.- Pues Naruto ama a sus hijos pero el no tenerlos cerca en este momento hará que lo aproveche al máximo.

Nakatniss.- La verdad que a Sakura le gusta provocar un poco a Sasuki, solo mira en que acabó.

Lobox.- Naruhina a todo su esplendor nun

Bloddy cherry.- Y habrá mucho más y de todas las parejas.

Eliuska20.- Disculpa la tardanza pero la escuela es un poco demandante.

RossyStyles.- La perversión de Sasuki es proporcional a su orgullo xD

Luli96.- Alista pañuelos para el desangrado ouo

Tsunauzumakihyuga.- Loquillo y caliente xD

HarunoSB.- Siempre interrumpen al rubio pero esta vez aprovechará al máximo.

Francys D.- Que bueno que te guste, pero el fic lo estamos haciendo entre yo (Mary) y Aly-chan.

Cinlayj2.- Uchiha pervertido y una sakura dispuesta… sabemos cómo acabará esto :o

AkimeMaxwell.- Es que los chicos son un poco tontos y no comprenden cómo se sienten sus esposas, pero ellas también tienen parte de culpa.

SaigoLinnera.- xD necesitaba no solo un palo sino muchos xD

milaWakeUp.- El kamui fue profanado y de muchas formas :v

Guest: No se cual es tu correo pero si me lo das con gusto le lo mando :D

 **CAPITULO CUATRO: REUNIÓN Y CONFESIONES**

— _Perdón Shikamaru, llegaré tarde_ — pidió disculpas mentalmente a su mano derecha mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hinata desde atrás.

La pelinegra estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Naruto llego a su espalda.

— ¿Ah? ¿Naruto-kun?—pregunto al sentir las manos de su esposo en su cadera.

— Hinata-chan…— le susurro mientras hacía que se irguiera hacia él.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— Hinata-chan ¿Terminamos lo que empezamos anoche?— le propuso tan indecentemente al oído que la Hyuga no pudo más que sonrojarse pero sin poder evitar sentirse excitada.

— Pero… vas a llegar tarde. Shikamaru-kun te regañará de nuevo—

— Aun tengo media hora, o ¿Me estás rechazando?—pregunto haciendo un puchero de tristeza y así poder persuadir a su mujer.

— Na… ¡Naruto-kun! Alguien podría venir.

— No lo creo, los niños ya se fueron— dijo mientras le comenzaba a besar el cuello.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para intentar no gemir. Naruto no era el único que con ganas de sexo, su esposa se había reprimido al igual o incluso más que él, pero le daba un poco de pena tener que insinuársele a Naruto al verlo llegar cansado, pero, en los últimos días, cuando por fin estaban a punto de consumir su deseo carnal siempre los interrumpían. Hinata no era de piedra, claro que no, tener a un esposo tan sexi y con las hormonas alborotadas por tocarla solo avivaba sus ganas de lanzarse encima de él y arrancarle la ropa, pero, Hinata jamás lo haría, era algo demasiado para ella.

— Naruto-kun, yo...— gimió un poco al sentir como el rubio le apretaba el trasero de forma rauda y demandante.

— Hinata ¡No traes pantis!—grito emocionado y con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, mientras que su amiguito se despertaba con gran alegría y arrinconaba a Hinata tras el lavabo.

La Hyuga sintió tanta vergüenza por el momento tan incomodo que trato de abrirse paso a través de los brazos de su esposo, pero era inútil, simplemente Naruto no la dejaría ir.

— Hinata-chan, debes de tomar responsabilidad de tus actos— le ordeno haciéndole sentir la gran erección que crecía dentro de sus pantalones.

Hinata trago duro al sentir el miembro de su esposo tallar contra su vientre. Sentía que no podía negarse a su esposo y dejándose influenciar por su deseo, abrazo a Naruto por el cuello y lo beso.

El rubio rio dentro de sí y la apretó más hacia él. Sabía que tenía que ser rápido, de lo contrario Shikamaru vendría por él y por tercera vez los interrumpirían.

Con gran rapidez bajo el cierre de su pantalón dejando su pene libre para poder "trabajar", sin perder más tiempo alzo la larga falda de Hinata, quien pego un pequeño brinco al sentir lo frio que estaba el lavabo, dándole oportunidad a Naruto de poder alzarle la pierna derecha.

— Hinata-chan… estás muy mojada— se burlo un poco el rubio al acariciar su vagina con dos dedos.

La Hyuga se mordió suavemente el dedo anular para controlar el temblor en su voz, los dedos de su esposo se sentían tan bien en ella, Hinata, a través de tantos años de matrimonio, había desarrollado un fetiche por los dedos de su esposo, eran largos y vaya que los sabía mover muy bien.

Incluso, una vez cuando tuvieron una de las mejores sesiones de sexo de lo que iba su matrimonio, Hinata tuvo la idea de lamer los dedos de Naruto, lo que provoco que el rubio se excitara tanto dándose así la creación de Himawari.

Naruto retiro el dedo de la boca de Hinata y de forma tan perversa lo lamio haciendo que ella gimiera en voz alta.

— Hinata-chan, me estas provocando demasiado— le dijo antes de comenzar a entrar en ella.

— Umm, Naruto-kun, por favor— le rogo con voz temblorosa para que comenzara a moverse a voluntad.

Teniendo luz verde, comenzó un vaivén lento para poder disfrutar cada segundo, pero solo sería momentáneamente porque su tiempo era demasiado reducido.

— ¡Ahmm! ¡Naruto-kun!—gimió de nuevo la Hyuga sintiendo como su esposo mordía el nacimiento de su pecho con delicadeza para después lamer sobre dicha área.

— Ven Hinata-chan— le pidió llevándola directamente a la silla que tenían en la cocina.

La pelinegra estuvo a punto de replicar pero al ver la mirada ladina y llena de lujuria de su esposo no pudo más que dejarse llevar.

Sentándose de un solo golpe, Naruto atrajo a Hinata hacia él con un poco de cuidado.

— Hinata-chan, siéntate— le ordeno con voz gruesa haciendo que Hinata tuviera cientos de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Hinata había aprendido a comprender todos los gestos de su esposo, entre ellos que, cuando Naruto usaba ese tono de voz en ella era que iba totalmente en serio.

— Naruto-kun, llegarás tarde— le dijo estando segura que si seguían el rubio y ella no pararían hasta que todas sus ganas fueran satisfechas.

— No me importa— respondió tomando su brazo y haciendo que ella se sentara sobre su regazo, evitando que se auto penetrará.

Esperando que ella se acomodara, le acaricio las mejillas para poder sentir lo caliente que estaba su rostro.

— Hinata-chan, no te contengas— le susurro tomándola de nuevo del trasero para acomodarla arriba de su erección.

La Hyuga flexiono sus manos hacia arriba conteniendo sus ganas de hacerlo por ella misma, las paredes de su vagina se comprimían tanto que pensó que podría rogarle a Naruto que lo hiciera rápido.

Naruto sonrió con arrogancia al ver la mirada de deseo sincero de su esposa, su ego era tanto que una idea demasiado pervertida abordo su mente.

— Hinata-chan, es hora— le dijo para después penetrarla de un solo golpe.

Un grito se ahogo en la garganta de Hinata al sentir una mezcla de dulce dolor y placer en la arremetida de Naruto, su vagina producía una total humedad que solo le daba la oportunidad de que Naruto se moviera con mucha mayor libertad.

— Aprietas demasiado…— gimió Naruto sintiendo como la vagina de Hinata se comprimía alrededor de su miembro.

En ese momento Hinata ya no podía seguir reprimiendo sus gemidos, la cocina entera hacia que su voz retumbara con fuerza, y, para deleite de Naruto, Hinata solo pudo reclinarse sobre el pecho de Naruto llevando su boca directo a la oreja derecha de su esposo.

— ¡Kami! ¡Hinata no respires en mi oreja!—le pidió al sentir el caliente aliento de su esposa haciendo cosquillas desde su nuca hasta su órgano receptor de sonido.

Pero Hinata no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo entero parecía ser un completo circuito de feromonas y estrógeno que al solo contacto con Naruto reventaban de placer.

Mientras eso pasaba con ella, Naruto en vez de disminuir su impulso sexual solo provoco que aumentara, pero al haber pasado algo de tiempo, desde su última vez juntos, ambos no podían seguir el mismo ritmo.

— ¡Naruto-kun ahí!—grito Hinata cuando Naruto comenzó a rozar su punto g.

— ¡Por Kami! Hinata me matas—gimió con fuerza para después tomarla más fuerte del trasero y comenzarlo a mover al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Hinata no se quedo atrás y comenzó a moverse para ayudar a su esposo. Naruto soltó su trasero y dejo que ella se moviera a placer.

Pero a pesar de su gran deseo, los dos solo pudieron seguir el ritmo por solo dos minutos.

— ¡Naruto-kun!—grito con placer la pelinegra flexionando los dedos de sus pies al momento de llegar al tan esperado orgasmo.

Por su parte, el rubio, al sentir como su esposa explotaba la beso con tanta pasión que Hinata sintió que sus labios ardieron.

— Hinata-chan, no puedo más…- le advirtió viniéndose dentro de ella.

Un rojo brillante se reflejaba en el rostro de los dos al igual que una sonrisa de liberación total.

—Naruto-kun, deberías ir a cambiarte antes de irte— le sugirió Hinata viendo las pequeñas manchas en el pantalón de su esposo.

— Ah, cierto…

— ¡Naruto! ¡Es tarde!—le grito Shikamaru desde la ´puerta de su casa.

— ¡Mierda!—grito el rubio corriendo a su cuarto calleándose un par de veces en el proceso.

….

Un aura oscura emanaba de la mesa de un popular restaurante ubicado en el centro del distrito comercial de Konoha. El reloj de la plaza indicaba que eran las dos de la tarde, hora donde la mayoría de las personas salían a comer o a descansar un rato de sus labores diarias.

— ¡Perdón chicas!—Se disculpo Hinata llegando corriendo al restaurante.

Las mujeres que esperaban a la mesa la miraron de reojo y al observar el sonrojo y la piel fresca que tenía solo chasquearon la boca con enojo.

— Otra que tuvo sexo— se quejo Ino cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ino-chan!—le reclamo en voz baja a la rubia por su indiscreción.

— Ino, déjate de tonterías, estamos aquí por Hanabi-chan— la regaño Sakura que aun le dolía la garganta por culpa de Sasuke.

— Y tu no me eches en cara que me calle cuando tuviste una noche de sesión de sexo duro con Sasuke-kun— volvió a reclamar la rubia pero esta vez más enojada.

— Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una loca neurótica que arruino su noche de sexo ¿O sí?— le dijo Sakura al saber lo que había sucedido entre su amiga y Sai — Además Sasuke-kun fue un tonto me dejo con la garganta lastimada y todo porque"herí" su orgullo de macho Uchiha.

— ¡Al menos lo hicieron y lo disfrutaste!, mientras que Sai… ¿Cómo pudo arruinar una bella disculpa de forma tan tonta?—

— Solo tú pudiste echarlo a perder, solo tuviste que ceder un poco, y no actuar como una neurótica— le aconsejo tardíamente la ojiverde.

Hanabi solo suspiraba al tener su barbilla recargada sobre su mano en la mesa de la silla. La Hyuga parecía un poco deprimida y distante de la discusión de las otras dos.

— Así que no soy la única con problemas— dijo Temari en un susurro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tienes problemas con el tonto de Shikamaru?—pregunto Ino preocupada por la princesa de Suna.

— Es que, últimamente Shikamaru es muy distante, y es como si no le importase— Confeso la rubia con tristeza.

— ¡Ese idiota! Tendré que hablar con él— Amenazo Ino con un puño en el aire.

— Temari ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no tienen sexo?—Pregunto Sakura tratando de ayudar a la rubia.

La mujer de cuatro coletas miro al suelo y en voz baja contesto —Dos meses…—

Las otras cuatro la miraron sorprendidas; Hinata se sintió un poco culpable al pensar que tenía mala suerte por haber esperado tanto tiempo sin un tiempo a solas con su esposo, pero a diferencia de Temari y Shikamaru, Naruto si le demostraba afecto.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿En qué piensa Shikamaru?—Pregunto Ino más molesta que antes.

— Yo… al principio pensé que era por su trabajo, pero, en las últimas semanas es muy frio y da todo por hecho, siento que solo le presta atención a Shikadai— Contesto sintiéndose un poco egoísta.

Sakura sabía lo mal que era que un esposo estuviera ausente, y se supiera poco de él por el trabajo, en este caso de una misión, y, al igual que Sasuke, Shikamaru eran demasiado reservados— ¿Has hablado con él?—

— No, bueno si, pero no hemos tenido tiempo, ayer durante la cena con su madre, tuvimos un incidente— con todo detalle Temari les conto lo sucedido, pero entre más avanzaba en su relato no pudo sentirse mal por haber dejado que su suegra corriera a Shikamaru.

— Eso empeora todo, pero él tiene la culpa, desde siempre ha sido demasiado inconsciente, tal vez le sirva eso de lección— dijo Ino viendo los dos lados de lo que pasó.

Interrumpiendo la plática, Hanabi interrumpió dando un sonoro suspiro.

— Hanabi-chan, ¿Te sientes abrumada por la boda?— le pregunto su hermana.

— Un poco, pero… ayer discutí con Konohamaru… le golpee el ojo y… se lo puse morado— confeso la heredera de los Hyuga con un poco de pena.

— ¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Faltan solo tres días para tu boda!—la reprendió Hinata sabiendo que un golpe así no se desvanecía en tan poco tiempo.

Ino sabiendo el temperamento tan fuerte que tenía la Hyuga se atrevió a preguntar — ¿Y por qué pelearon?—

— Bueno, es que… ¡Es vergonzoso!—grito mientras sus cara se enrojecía.

— Estamos en confianza, solo dilo Hanabi-chan— le pidió Sakura tomando un sorbo de té.

— Bueno, verán…—

 **Flashback:**

— Hanabi, eso estuvo increíble, y eso que no querías— dijo Konohamaru con un toque de felicidad en su voz.

— ¡Idiota! Ahora tendré que pedirle a Ino-san que me ayude a elegir las flores, y todo por tu culpa— le reclamo la castaña cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas de la cama.

— Pero, ella sabe de esas cosas, te ayudará a elegir mejor y así podrás tener muchas sugerencias sobre los arreglos.

— Siempre viéndole el lado bueno a las cosas— refunfuñó pellizcándole una mejilla.

— Así soy yo, no me gusta complicarme la vida, y bueno, para que veas que no soy tan malo, te acompañare, Naruto-niichan me dio el día libre.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, me dijo que no me preocupará y que te ayudará en todo lo que pudiera.

— ¡Le debo una a mi querido cuñado! Tal vez le debería de regalar algo pervertido a mi hermana para que lo use para él— dijo pensando en lencería erótica.

— Eres una pervertida, Hinata-nee es más noble y linda, por eso Naruto-nii la ama— respondió el Sarutobi sin poder imaginarse a su futura cuñada haciendo o usando algo demasiado atrevido.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no soy linda y noble?— pregunto Hanabi con una ceja levantada.

En ese momento Konohamaru supo que había metido la pata, se maldijo a sí mismo sabiendo la pelea que vendría a continuación, ya que su futura esposa era muy susceptible cuando era comparada con su hermana.

— No quise decir eso, solo que tu eres más independiente, fuerte, decidida…

— Es decir que no soy delicada.

— ¡No! ¡Digo si! Solo quiero decir que tu y Hinata-nee son diferentes y bellas a su modo.

Hanabi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con un poco de enojo.

— ¿Consideras a mi hermana bonita? ¿Bella?

— Por supuesto, es una mujer bella, pero a mí me gustas tú.

— Es decir que si yo no te gustará, te gustaría mi hermana— lo cuestiono Hanabi haciendo cientos de conclusiones sin sentido.

— ¡Estás yendo demasiado lejos! Hanabi si no estuviera estúpidamente enamorado de ti, no me casaría contigo.

— Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien— el enojo que sentía Hanabi provocaba que dijera tonterías aunque ni quisiera decirlas.

— ¡Por favor Hanabi! ¿Vas a hacer un escándalo por algo tan estúpido?—grito sintiéndose furioso por la actitud de su prometida.

— ¡Tu siempre tienes que arruinar el momento! Dices las cosas sin pensar.

— ¿A caso tu pensaste lo que acabas de decir? Hanabi, no seas tan precipitada, odio cuando te pones de ese modo…

Sin dejarlo terminar, la Hyuga le dio un fuerte golpe a Konohamaru en el ojo dejándolo casi noqueado en la cama.

— ¡Pues si te molesto tanto puedes irte al infierno!—le grito tomando su ropa y corriendo al baño.

 **Fin del flashback.**

—… y eso paso— dijo sintiéndose aun peor al recordar todo.

Hinata se llevo la mano derecha a la frente para posteriormente negar con la cabeza.

— Hanabi, fuiste demasiado infantil, deberías ir a pedirle perdón a Konohamaru-kun, el no tuvo la culpa, solo dijo algo sin pensarlo— le pidió Hinata sintiendo que su hermana debería de dejar su orgullo a un lado.

— Lo sé hermana, pero… no quiero que él piense que soy demasiado blanda.

— Hanabi, se casarán en un par de días ¿Quieres llegar al día de tu boda estando enojados? No creo que sea un buen inicio— le hizo ver Sakura para que la Hyuga tomara una buena decisión.

— No quiero que Konohamaru este enojado conmigo, me siento mal con lo que le hice pero…

Ino no había pronunciado palabra alguna, al escuchar el relato de Hanabi se dio cuenta que ella también había actuado estúpidamente frente a Sai, pero al igual que la Hyuga no quería "humillarse" frente a su pareja para arreglar las cosas, hasta que un plan se le ocurrió para poder arreglar los problemas de todas a excepción de Hinata que parecía muy feliz.

— ¿Y si les damos una lección para qué sepan que nosotras también podemos tener el control? Además les enseñaremos que deben de tener en cuenta nuestra opinión, Hanabi, para ti deberás de hacerle saber a Konohamaru que debe de pensar antes de hablar, yo le enseñare a Sai a ser más considerado, Sakura le enseñara a Sasuke-kun que ella también puede ser posesiva y agresiva, por último, Temari, deberás de hacerle saber al idiota de Shikamaru lo que es sentirse ignorado— declaro la rubia Yamanaka con orgullo por su perfecto plan.

Sakura, Temari y Hanabi la miraron con asombro, la rubia tenía mucha razón en lo que había dicho.

— Vaya, hasta que usas el cerebro— dijo Sakura dándole a entender que era un muy buen plan.

Hanabi y Temari sonrieron con gusto pensando que no podían perder nada.

— Y bueno, tu Hinata, por lo que me dijo Sakura no habías podido tener tiempo con Naruto desde hace tiempo, pero ahora que sus hijos están ocupados podrán tener más acción, solo pon de tu parte y se un poco más pervertida.

— Per… ¿Pervertido?—tartamudeo Hinata imaginando hacer cosas que había fantaseado muchas veces.

— Si, todas usaremos el sexo en su contra, así que chicas hagan su propio plan y pónganlo en marcha, nos vengaremos de esos idiotas, y tú también Hinata, enséñale a Naruto que tú también tienes iniciativa.

Temari, Sakura y Hanabi asintieron mientras comenzaban a pensar en lo que harían mientras Hinata solo se sumía de hombros imaginando a un Naruto atado a la cama.

Mientras se formaban cinco maquiavélicos planes, en diferentes lugares, Naruto, Sai, Konohamaru, Sasuke y Shikamaru sintieron un tenebroso escalofrió pasar por su columna vertebral.

….

Cada uno de sus comentarios me motivan más a seguir escribiendo, contestare todos y cada uno de ellos, así que dejen sus preguntas, dudas y sugerencias


	5. Perversos planes

Gracias a todos los que me han dado sus comentarios: **Tomoyo Hyuga, erikaeri, eliuska20, marth de andromeda, Abby Jackson Chase, Yami Meza, moonkoublack, m4rtin, lidia, fuegoenel mundo, Akimemaxwel, cinlayj2, Lobox, JA Uzumaki, UchihaAlex17, HinataUzumakichan, Sele02, Aza, GabiiSessYue, Liz Cullen Boschetto Belikov, Zab, Deathparade2810, Seimy Uchiha, Hina-chan, gran fic, Jonatantonio, Love y a los dos anónimos por sus bellos reviews :D**

 **PERVERSIÓN EN KONOHA**

 **CAPITULO 05.- PERVERSOS PLANES**

— ¿Qué? ¡Solo dilo!—grito furiosa Ino al ver como Sakura la miraba divertida y como si su mente estuviera maquinando un maquiavélico plan.

— Bien… ¿Enserio quieres que te lo cuente?

— Solo hazlo, no soporto ver ese color tan rosa en tu piel, tú tienes a Sasuke-kun que es una maldita maquina sexual, y no es que Sai no lo sea pero él me irrita con facilidad— se quejo la rubia con fastidio, lo que provoco que Sakura diera una sonora carcajada.

— Lo siento, pero lo que dices es divertido. No pienses que todo es bueno, Sasuke-kun es demasiado posesivo y controlador, pero lo peor de él es que no le importa cuando yo digo que no, el sexo es maravilloso, no lo niego, pero quiero que por una vez él sienta la impotencia que muchas veces he tenido por culpa de su maniática forma de controlarme— dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos mientras afinaba los últimos detalles de su plan.

— Hmp, Sai es lindo y detallista, pero como sabes, no suele pensar antes de hablar, su falta de tacto me enoja, y cuando siento que voy a golpearlo o a ponerle un alto sale con algo maravilloso… él, él siempre me sorprende…— confeso sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de calidez— Sakura creo que a veces yo soy la del problema, necesito cambiar mi estúpido carácter explosivo… ya soy una adulta.

Sakura comenzó a reír sin control. El que Ino se estuviera tragando su orgullo confesándole que ella no era "perfecta" era algo que pensó que solo muerta podría hacerlo.

— ¿Tu hablando maduramente? ¡No me lo creo!

— ¡Cállate frente de marquesina!

— Ya, vamos lo siento— se disculpo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia —Ino ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Le enseñaré a Sai a quedarse callado cuando la situación lo amerite. Esto no solo me beneficiará a mí, sino a él también.

— Oh, eso es algo muy inteligente, ¿Y cómo lo harás?

— Aun no lo sé, pero ya pensaré en algo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo someterás al gran Sasuke Uchiha? Eso no será nada fácil— le pregunto imaginando todos los planes que Sakura podría hacer.

— ¿Recuerdas ese medicamento paralizante que Tsunade-sama descubrió por accidente?—le pregunto con una mueca lasciva en el rostro.

— Si, lo recu… ¡Un momento! ¡Sakura eres una maldita pervertida! ¡Júrame que no lo harás!

— Claro que lo hare, Sasuke-kun necesita una muy buena lección, le demostraré que su querida y amada esposa puede ser temible.

Ino toco su frente con su mano derecha y rodo los ojos como si le tuviera lastima a Sakura.

— Nee, creo que no podrás controlar la situación.

— No me subestimes Ino, yo puedo hacerlo y te lo demostraré.

— Lo que tú digas, nos vemos luego, Inojin llegará temprano a casa y quiero pasar un tiempo con él.

— Yo tengo turno en el hospital, mi plan lo pondré en marcha pasado mañana, Sasuke-kun llevo a Sarada y a Boruto a entrenar por dos días.

— Ya veo, espera ¿Qué crees que hará Hinata? Con lo tímida que es, dudo que "ataque" a Naruto.

— No digas nada Ino, recuerda lo que dice el dicho "Las calladas son las peores"

Ino no pudo evitar reír un poco al imaginar a una sexi Hinata vestida con lencería sexi y trasparente gateando hacia un excitado Naruto.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo imaginarlo! Mejor esperemos a ver lo que dice, o más bien lo que planea— dijo antes de alzar una mano a modo de despedida.

— _Hinata… ¿Qué locura harás?_ —se pregunto Sakura mirando al cielo.

…

— ¿Qué hago? Solo tengo dos días para hacer esto… no quiero que Konohamaru este enojado conmigo… No quiero casarme sin haberle pedido una disculpa formal— decía Hanabi en voz baja pensando la forma en poder hablar calmadamente con su prometido.

La Hyuga era una chica que se caracterizaba por tener un carácter duro pero a su vez solía ser una mujer de buenos sentimientos, con una enorme sed de justicia y que por su misma estaba comenzando una revolución pacifica dentro del clan Hyuga, cosa que al principio fue demasiado difícil para ella, pero como digna hija de Hiashi, no se daría por vencida con facilidad.

— Soy una tonta, no debí comportarme así, ¿Cómo le pido perdón sin que me vea como si fuera débil? Iré con Hinata-neesama y le pediré consejo… ¡¿Cómo puedo pedirle consejo?! ¡No! ¡Debo resolverlo por mi misma! Seré la próxima líder de los Hyuga y como tal debo de poder darle una solución a todo aquel obstáculo que enfrente— se dijo Hanabi siendo nublada por el orgullo Hyuga.

— ¿Hanabi?—la nombro Konohamaru que se acercaba desde atrás.

— Ah… hola—respondió viendo que el ojo del Sarutobi ya no estaba morado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te ves un poco pálida.

— Vine a almorzar con las chicas— respondió sin dar mayor explicación— Tu ojo… se ve mejor—

— Oh si, Shizune-san me lo curo… pero aun me duele un poco.

— Lo siento, fui demasiado dura contigo…

— Hanabi ¿Tienes tiempo? Podemos ir a hablar a mi casa, necesitamos hablar— le dijo con tono serio, cosa que puso nerviosa a Hanabi.

La Hyuga asintió y después de un par de minutos los dos se encontraban en la residencia de Konohamaru, la misma que el viejo tercer Hokage le había heredado.

El aire estaba lleno de tensión, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, pero sabiendo que en algún momento debían de comenzar a hablar, Konohamaru se envalento y aclarándose la garganta comenzó.

— Hanabi ¿Qué nos está pasando? Últimamente parece como si todo se estuviera yendo al carajo… Hanabi te amo y lo sabes pero, creo que esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Sé que he estado demasiado ocupado y que me falta tiempo para ayudarte en los arreglos de la boda, pero tú pareces tan distante, te enojas por todo y malinterpretas cada cosa que digo ¿Qué te pasa? No lo tomes a mal pero pareciera como si no estuvieras convencida de… de casarnos—

Hanabi abrió grandemente los ojos, lo que le había dicho Konohamaru no era más que la verdad, aun cuando ella lo hubiera negado durante mucho tiempo. Lo amaba y el la amaba a ella, pero en ese momento su corazón parecía temeroso y tambaleante.

— Yo… Konohamaru, yo… yo no sé lo que me pasa— respondió apretando su falda con ambas manos —Se que no he sido justa contigo y que muchas veces te he hecho muchas cosas sin que lo merezcas. No debí pegarte, fui una tonta en hacerlo.

— No te digas así, no eres tonta, jamás lo has sido, solo que estas nerviosa y no sabes cómo reaccionar. Hanabi ¿Tienes dudas sobre casarnos?—le pregunto directamente y sin rodeos.

Hanabi parpadeó un par de veces para poder responder de forma correcta.

— No es eso, solo que… tengo miedo, Konohamaru tengo miedo de no poder llenar tus expectativas. Mi clan acepto nuestro matrimonio con la condición de que evaluarían las características de nuestros hijos y dependiendo si heredaban el Byakugan serían parte del clan Hyuga o de lo contrario pasarían a ser Sarutobis…— respondió sintiendo que su cuerpo y su alma parecían estar en una prisión que controlaban los miembros de su clan —Sabes que he hecho muchas cosas que han ido cambiando los cimientos y reglas de los Hyuga, pero respecto a la ley que rige al Byakugan simplemente no puedo intervenir. Konohamaru no quiero que nuestra familia este dividida en dos.

El Sarutobi se puso en cuclillas a la altura de donde Hanabi estaba sentada para así poder ver su rostro con claridad.

— Hanabi… no te preocupes por eso, nuestra familia estará separada, comprendo muy bien la situación de nuestros clanes y como shinobis debemos entender la posición de cada uno de ellos. Concéntrate por el momento en nuestro presente, en nuestra felicidad ¿Lo harías por mi?—le pregunto tomando su rostro con un mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tomaba su cintura.

— ¿Prometes que me apoyaras para proteger a nuestros futuros hijos?

— No tienes que preguntarlo, yo lo haría de todos modos.

— A veces pienso que eres demasiado bueno para una egoísta como yo.

Konohamaru apretó sus mejillas hasta ponerlas completamente rojas.

— Me retracto de lo que dije antes, si eres una tonta— le contesto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Feliz por su "reconciliación" Hanabi aprovecho para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Konohamaru para poder profundizar más el beso. Ambos necesitaban tener un tiempo a solas y fortalecer aún más su relación.

Ambos aun eran jóvenes y tenían mucho que vivir, en un futuro enfrentarían discusiones, desacuerdos y uno que otro malentendido, pero si antes de casarse establecían un modo de poder hablar tranquilamente de sus problemas "maritales" les sería mucho más fácil encontrar una solución.

— Hanabi… espera— le pidió sintiendo como las caricias de su novia se volvían más intensas.

— ¿Um?

— Espera, ahora no, tengo… tengo que ir con Naruto-niichan.

— ¿Eh? Que espere— contesto para después seguir con el beso.

— No, espera un momento— le pidió con voz temblorosa mientras Hanabi le besaba el cuello con desesperación— Tengo que ir para poder hacer el papeleo de mis vacaciones, vamos Hanabi, o de lo contrario no tendremos luna de miel.

Con un puchero de enojo y fastidio, la Hyuga se aparto de Konohamaru.

— No, mi querido cuñado entenderá si te tomas una hora— respondió antes de tumbar a su prometido al suelo y sentarse sobre su regazo.

— Un… un momento Hanabi… tengo que irme— le rogo viendo como la mirada de ella se llenaba de lujuria.

Solo Konohamaru concia el lado pervertido y sensual de Hanabi, que, al contrario de Hinata, ella no se contenía en lo más mínimo cuando quería tener sexo, es más, la Hyuga era bastante ingeniosa cuando se trataba de encontrar lugares para poder tener relaciones, cosa que a Konohamaru volvía completamente loco.

— No, tengo muchas ideas— dijo de la forma más sensual que pudo provocando en Konohamaru que instintivamente tuviera una erección.

— Hanabi, por favor, tengo que irme o Naruto-niichan no podrá firmarme los papeles, el también tiene mucho trabajo.

— No me importa…

— Hanabi piensa en tu hermana, si Naruto-niichan sale temprano podrá estar a solas con ella ya que Boruto no está.

Deteniéndose a pensar con claridad sobre la situación de su hermana, Hanabi se distrajo un momento que fue aprovechado por Konohamaru para tomarla de la cintura y levantarse rápidamente.

— ¡Regreso al rato!—le grito saliendo huyendo de su casa.

— ¡Konohamaru me las pagaras!—le advirtió Hanabi mientras sus ojos mostraban el Byakuga — ¡ _Konohamaru idiota, me las pagaras!—_ juro para sí misma al mismo tiempo en que su pervertida mente ideaba la forma de torturar a su futuro esposo.

…..

Hinata daba vueltas en su sala pensando en lo que Sakura había dicho.

— ¡No! ¡Soy una pervertida!—dijo en voz baja imaginando una de sus más grandes fantasías sexuales — Si lo hago Naruto-kun pensará que soy una indecente.

Pero de decente Hinata ya tenía muy poco. Teniendo casi quince años de casada con Naruto, era poca la "inocencia" que quedaba en ella, aunque su ternura y amabilidad aun siguieran intactas.

Naruto era de hecho un pervertido comprobado y por esa misma razón había convertido a Hinata en una mujer que disfrutaba del sexo, aunque existían reglas que siempre se debían de acatar:

1.- Tener sexo solo cuando los niños no estuvieran en casa.

2.- Asegurarse de que estuvieran solos en el lugar en que tuvieran sexo.

3.- Evitar los chupetones en zonas visibles.

4.- Qué Naruto no contará sus "experiencias" a nadie incluido a Sasuke.

Todo eso se había dado por diversos "accidentes" que habían tenido en el pasado que incluso llevaron a una fuerte discusión entre ellos dos, y para prevenir cualquier otro escándalo, ambos siempre se debían de apegar a esas cuatro reglas.

— ¡Kyaah! ¡No! ¡Eso es demasiado pervertido!—grito Hinata mientras en su mente veía a un Naruto amordazado en su cama con solo el sombrero de Hokage tapando su entrepierna.

— ¿Mami? ¿Por qué gritas?—le pregunto Himawari que venía junto con uno de los jóvenes Hyuga de la rama secundaría.

— ¿Todo bien Hinata-sama?—pregunto el joven pelinegro.

— Si, lo siento Shin-kun, no vi por donde iba y por poco me resbalo— mintió pesimamente sin saber qué cosa más inventar.

— Hinata-sama, debe de tener más cuidado, acompañe a Hanabi-chan ya que necesitaba venir a traer unas cosas, regreso en una hora.

— Gracias Shin-kun, ve con cuidado.

El chico hizo una leve reverencia para rápidamente salir de la residencia Uzumaki.

— Veo que por fin comenzó a llamarte "Hanabi-chan"— le dijo Hinata a su hija que parecía sumamente feliz.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo logre! No me gusta que me digan "-sama"— respondió haciendo un lindo puchero.

— Te pareces tanto a tu padre, a él tampoco le gusta que lo llamen con demasiada formalidad.

— ¡Por eso quiero mucho a papá! ¡Él es tan cool!—dijo la pequeña pelinegra con estrellas en sus ojos.

Para la pequeña princesa Uzumaki, su padre era su héroe, el hombre al que más admiraba y sobre todo a la única persona en el mundo al que siempre le contaría sus secretos.

— Mami, ¿Por qué papá está tan feliz? En la mañana lo encontré y sonreía mucho, como si algo muy bueno le hubiera pasado, incluso me dijo que me luego llevaría a comprar el peluche que vi en el centro comercial.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de Hinata, sabía muy bien de la razón por la cual su esposo se encontraba así, pero al mismo tiempo la alegría la invadió reconociendo su buena labor como "esposa".

— ¡Mami eres una pervertida!

— ¡Hima-chan! ¡No digas eso!—le pidió tomándose el rostro con ambas manos.

— Bueno, no importa, solo tengo una petición.

— ¿Eh?

— Sí, quiero un hermanito— dijo para después subir a su cuarto antes de que su madre la regañara.

— ¡Himawari! ¡Moo que niña!— la regaño pero sin dejar de sonreír dando rienda suelta a sus planes para cumplir la petición de su hija.

….

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y las calles de Konoha poco a poco comenzaban a quedarse vacías mientras los puestos cerraban uno a uno. A excepción del sector de bares donde apenas la gente comenzaba a reunirse.

Entre las calles oscuras de la aldea un hombre alto y de cola de caballo caminaba con paso pesado y la espalda arqueada al frente.

— Tengo que buscar un lugar para ir a dormir… hoy no puedo quedarme con Chouji… ts… que problema.

— ¡Papá! Qué bueno que te encuentro, pasaré la noche con Inojin.

— Cuídate y no te acuestes muy tarde…

— No te hable por eso. Papá ve a hablar con mamá, parece más deprimida que antes— le pidió de una forma que parecía más una orden que una petición.

— Pero no quiere que vaya a casa, recuerda que nos peleamos.

— Papá ¿Seguirás sin hacer nada? Mamá solo espera que hablen.

— Eres tan problemático como tu madre—le dijo revolviendo su cabello.

— Mamá dice que me parezco a los dos— respondió sonriendo igual que Temari.

— Ha, jamás puedo ganarles a ustedes dos, iré a casa y hablare como ella.

 **En la casa de los Nara.**

— Temari-chan, debes enseñarle al tonto y despreocupado de mi hijo que tiene que valorarte más, yo no sé como resulto ser tan vago cuando mi querido Shikaku era tan atento y amable.

— Gracias por preocuparse tanto por mí, usted siempre cuida de mí y eso se lo agradezco demasiado— respondió Temari de forma sincera.

La princesa de Tsuna había amado demasiado a su madre y tenía tantos recuerdos de ella que atesoraba con gran cariño, pero después de que murió, Temari la paso mal al entrenar y pasar por tantas misiones que le arrancaron de un tajo su niñez. Pero, no fue hasta después de que se había casado con Shikamaru cuando encontró en su suegra a una segunda madre. La mujer podía ser un poco entrometida pero siempre lo hacía para poder corregir las tonterías de Shikamaru. Temari apreciaba demasiado a su suegra, no solo le había dado su cariño incondicional sino que también le había enseñado como ser una verdadera ama de casa, una madre amorosa y sobretodo como sobrellevar su carrera como kunoichi y como madre.

— Cuídate Temari-chan, tengo que irme, hoy es noche de poker con las chicas, si mi tonto hijo no lo dejes hablar hasta que escuche todo lo que le tienes que decir ¿De acuerdo?

— Si, eso hare, es hora de que Shikamaru me ponga un poco de atención.

Un poco después de que la madre de Shikamaru se había ido, alguien llamo a la puerta, algo raro para Temari ya que era algo tarde y no esperaba visitas.

— ¿Señora Temari Nara?—pregunto un joven de aproximadamente unos veinte años, alto blanco, cabello castaño claro corto, ojos azules claros, en pocas palabras un chico bastante apuesto.

— Si ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Traigo un paquete para usted, perdone la hora pero me pidieron que lo entregara tan pronto llegará a la central— le dijo dándole una caja de cartón de unos cuarenta centímetros de largo y veinte de ancho.

— ¿Suna?—pregunto al ver el símbolo de su aldea impreso en una esquina del paquete— ¡Es de Kankuro!

— Firme aquí por favor— le pidió el joven dándole el apuntador.

De forma rápida Temari firmo para después sacar su cartera y darle una propina al joven.

— Gracias— le dijo al joven dándole una sonrisa.

El chico se sonrojo inmediatamente. Aunque Temari ya estuviera en sus treintas no dejaba de ser una mujer bella.

— Hmp— gruño Shikamaru poniéndose al lado del joven, quien al ver la cara enojada del Nara salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar — ¿Y ese quien era?—le pregunto a Temari de forma tajante y grosera.

Entrecerrando los ojos y dejando la puerta abierta, Temari ingreso a su casa para poder ver el contenido del paquete.

— Era solo un mensajero ¿Creías que venía a coquetear conmigo?— le pregunto disfrutando del ataque de celos de su marido.

— con lo problemática que eres, dudo que si quiera lo intente.

— Si, fui demasiado problemática al haberme casado contigo— le respondió sintiéndose ofendida por lo que Shikamaru le había dicho.

— Ts… ¿Quién te envió el paquete?

— Fue Kankuro, tal vez sea las fotos de mamá que le pedí… ¡Qué demonios es esto!—grito al ver un pequeño disfraz sexual de lo que parecía ser una gatita.

Shikamaru casi comienza a reír pero al ver la nota que había salido de la caja, la tomo y la leyó.

 _ **Querida temari, soy Natsume, tu querida cuñada.**_

 _ **Espero que te guste el regalito y lo disfrutes con Shikamaru-kun.**_

 _ **Saludos y que lo disfrutes.**_

Sonriendo de lado, Shikamaru tomo acorralo a Temari sobre la mesa, pero viendo la expresión de enojo y pena en el rostro de su mujer solo susurro.

— ¿Y por qué no lo probamos?

Temari sintió un leve hormigueo en su vagina notando el hambre de sexo de su esposo.

….

xD

Perdón por dejarlo aquí, pero los próximos capítulos estarán llenos de zhukulencia xD

Espero con ansias sus comentarios :D


	6. Sexi oculto

**¡DE REGRESO TRAS UNA LARGA ESPERA!**

De parte de Mary, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que pedían que se siguiera este fic, puse todo mi empeño e imaginación para retomar este muy zhukulento fic.

Sin más que decirle un gran y enorme agradecimiento, les pido que pasen y lean:

 **PERVERSIÓN EN KONOHA**

 **CAPITULO 06.- SEXI OCULTO**

… Sonriendo de lado, Shikamaru acorraló a Temari contra la mesa, mientras se deleitaba al ver la expresión de enojo y pena en el rostro de su mujer, pero queriendo provocarla un poco más, solo susurró:

— ¿Y por qué no lo probamos?

Temari sintió un leve hormigueo en su vagina al notar el hambre de sexo que despedía su esposo.

— ¿Es… estás idiota?—le preguntó tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás mientras trataba de no parecer nerviosa y/o emocionada por la forma en que Shikamaru la estaba mirando.

— Hmp, ¿Por qué lo preguntas de ese modo? Pareces demasiado nerviosa— le dijo acercándose más a ella hasta dejarla totalmente inmóvil.

— ¡i…! ¡Idiota! Déjame ir, si no me dejas en paz me voy a enojar contigo, Shikamaru— le advirtió tratando de poner la mayor fuerza que pudiera sobre el pecho de su esposo.

El Nara estaba disfrutando de la forma tan obvia en que su esposa pretendía tranquilizarse, así que decidido a que fuera más divertido, trató de incitarla más hasta que ella misma cediera para que ambos tuvieran una excelente noche.

— ¿Por qué? Tienes el rostro totalmente rojo, y…— mirando hacia la mano derecha que aun sostenía el pequeño disfraz de gatita—… ¿Por qué aun no sueltas "eso"?—le preguntó señalando las dos diminutas piezas de ropa.

Temari trago duro antes de posar su mirada en su mano derecha y sin saber qué cosa decir, apretó fuertemente sus labios sintiéndose molesta consigo misma.

— Solo no quiero que se ensucie— respondió sintiéndose tonta por tan patética respuesta.

Riendo sin poder contenerse, Shikamaru tomo el disfraz para poder observarlo con detenimiento.

— Deja eso, y ni pienses que me lo voy a poner— susurró la rubia mirando a un lado para que Shikamaru no pudiera notar el color carmesí que se había adueñado de su rostro.

— Es lindo, y no dudo que te verías muy bien en el— le dijo regresándole el disfraz.

— Idiota, primero me dices que estoy pasada de peso y ahora me quieres hacer sentir bien, diciéndome que me veré "linda" usando esta cosa tan pervertida— se quejo en voz baja haciendo un mohín con la boca.

Sintiéndose un poco excitado por como su esposa estaba reaccionando, pensó que tal vez debía de suavizarse un poco.

— Hmp, Temari, es cierto que ganaste un poco de peso, pero no por eso dejas de ser… de ser bonita— dijo delineando los labios de su mujer con los dedos medio e índice de su mano izquierda — Temari, no me importa cómo te veas, aun así te seguiré amando— le susurró pensado que estaba soñando demasiado cursi.

En primer momento, Temari se sintió feliz pero no lo suficientemente como para perdonar al Nara que la había descuidado y por dos meses.

— Mentiroso, si eso fuera cierto, no me ignorarías como siempre lo haces, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de cómo me siento, ni que es lo que quiero— contestó mirando hacia abajo para evitar llorar.

Shikamaru suspiro cansado y toda la realidad que había estado ocultando por meses

— Temari, te equivocas, se lo que quieres…— respondió sorprendiendo a la rubia, que sin poder evitarlo alzo el rostro notando como su esposo se rascaba la cabeza, clara señal de que estaba buscando la forma correcta en cómo enfrentarse a ella.

— Mientes— les respondió con una mirada llena de enojo.

— No, no miento. Temari, yo sé lo que quieres, pero…— suspiro suavemente antes de proseguir—… creo que aun no estoy listo.

Temari alzó una ceja dándose una idea a lo que se refería el Nara.

— Shikamaru, tu…

— Temari, se que quieres otro hijo, y yo también, pero ¿Y si te pasa algo peor que lo sucedido en el parto de Shikadai? Temari, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir de ese modo— dijo con la voz un poco dolorosa al recordar el nacimiento de su hijo.

 **Flashback:**

Shikamaru pasaba por enésima vez por la puerta del quirófano número 4 del hospital de Konoha. Ya habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos desde que había ingresado Temari para que Tsunade y Shizune le hicieran una cesárea de emergencia.

Ese día en la mañana, Temari se había levantado con un poco de malestar, lo que había puesto en alerta a Shikamaru preocupado debido a que faltaban dos semanas para el nacimiento de Shikadai.

Temari se había puesto renuente a ir al hospital, diciendo que estaría bien y que no quería ir hasta el otro lado de la villa.

Aceptando de mala gana la decisión de su esposa, Shikamaru le dijo que permaneciera en cama en lo que iba a traer algo para comer. Después de aproximadamente una hora, regresó a su casa acompañado de su madre que como era su costumbre desde hace seis meses, ayudar a Temari a limpiar la casa para evitar que se lastimara.

Madre e hijo caminaban tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la casa donde Shikamaru llamó en voz alta a su mujer pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Pensando a que tal vez se había quedado dormida, camino a su cuarto no sin antes haber dejado la comida en la cocina.

Llamándola por segunda vez, Shikamaru abrió la puerta viendo a su esposa aparentemente dormida. Con paso silencioso, camino hasta sentarse al lado de ella para poder velar su sueño. Al principio se dijo que la dejaría dormir en paz, pero algo llamó su atención "El color de piel de Temari", con un poco de temor tocó su piel sintiendo la gran fiebre que tenia.

Llamando a su madre de un fuerte grito, Shikamaru comenzó a tratar de que Temari reaccionara, pero era inútil, pero era inútil, la mujer no reaccionaba.

Llegando rápidamente al cuarto, la madre del Nara, retiró la sabana mostrando algo que horrorizo a madre e hijo: Un charco de sangre en la cama que provenía del interior de Temari.

Sin saber como lo había hecho, Shikamaru salió corriendo rumbo al hospital con su esposa en brazos.

Al llegar al nosocomio, Shikamaru pidió a gritos por Tsunade donde fue atendido inmediatamente por Shizune que salía de su turno de noche.

La mujer viendo el estado por demás delicado de la princesa de Suna, mandó a llamar a Tsunade que aun estaba en la oficina central del hospital, para posteriormente pedirle a Shikamaru que permaneciera en la sala de espera. Donde tras una larga y casi eterna media hora, Tsunade le había informado que debían de hacerle una cesaría a Temari para evitar que siguiera perdiendo más sangre o que el bebé corriera más peligro.

Sin más que decir, la quinta entro al quirófano dejando al Nara en compañía de Naruto que apenas había llegado.

— Tranquilo, Shikamaru, Temari estará bien— trato Naruto de tranquilizarlo al ver tan nervioso y mortificado a su consejero después de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos.

El Nara no dijo nada, solo tomo una silla de la sala y la puso al lado de la puerta antes de que Naruto volviera a intentar dar palabras de aliento.

Diez minutos de absoluto silencio, la puerta del quirófano se abrió dando paso a una pálida y cansada Shizune.

— Shikamaru, es un niño muy sano— informó la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa — En un momento más podrás ir a verlo, solo tienes que esperar ya que Tsunade-sama lo está limpiando.

Shikamaru sintió que un gran peso de encima se le había quitado de encima, pero aun quedaba preguntar sobre el estado de su mujer.

— ¿Cómo está Temari?—preguntó nervioso por saber la respuesta.

—La cesárea fue demasiado complicada, Temari perdió demasiado sangre a causa de un desgarre en su vientre, pero afortunadamente gracias a las nuevas investigaciones que el equipo que Tsunade-sama delegó en el área de obstetricia, pudimos hacer que Temari saliera con un daño menor.

— ¿Puedo entrar a verla?—preguntó con un visible temblor en la voz.

— Si, pero está dormida porque se le puso un sedante muy fuerte, cuando la lleven a su cuarto podrás ir a verla— le dijo dejándolo junto a Naruto.

 **Fin del flashback.**

— ¿Piensas que pasaré de nuevo por eso?—le preguntó Temari conmovida por el temor de su esposo.

— No lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir— contestó Shikamaru poniendo su frente contra la de ella.

— Eso no pasará, el tratamiento que seguí después del nacimiento de Shikadai hizo que me recuperará por completo, es más, Tsunade-sama dijo que podía tener otro bebé sin temer que me pasara algo como eso— respondió apretándolo de las mejillas.

— Pero…

— Shikamaru, amo que te preocupes por mí, pero créeme que no me pasará nada, ¿O dudas de las habilidades medicas de Tsunade-sama?—le preguntó poniendo un dedo sobre la boca de Shikamaru.

— No, pero ¿Y si otra cosa ocurre en el embarazo? No solo tu vida puede correr riesgo, sino también la de nuestro hijo.

Temari noto el miedo en las palabras de Shikamaru, y su terror a perderla por algo que ambos podían prevenir

— Shikamaru, deja de pensar en cosas negativas ¿Es por eso que no hemos tenido sexo?—le preguntó sin mostrar enojo o tristeza.

El Nara asintió levemente, sintiéndose un poco apenado por aceptar su cobardía.

— No sé si sentirme feliz o enojada contigo— respondió Temari recargándose sobre el pecho de su esposo — Y más cuando hasta hace un momento querías tener sexo.

— ¿Y de que otra forma querías que reaccionará cuando te imagino vestida con esa ropa? Temari, soy hombre, y no puedo seguir reprimiéndome más— contestó sin ningún toque de pena.

— ¿Así que te sigo excitando?—Le preguntó la rubia enseñándole la ropa.

— Y no sabes cuánto me tuvo que contener…—le respondió acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

— ¿Y… si hacemos un bebé?—le preguntó Temari abrazándolo por el cuello.

El Nara sonrió al saberse si sentirse derrotado o triunfador, pero lo único que lo ponía en verdad feliz era que por fin todo parecía estar bien con su esposa.

— Si es que lo pides así… creo que no puedo negarme…— contestó antes de tomar a Temari de la cadera para que subiera sus piernas en su cintura.

— ¿No querías que me pusiera "esto"?—le preguntó alzando las dos piezas a la altura de su rostro mientras que con su otra mano se sujetaba de la espalda del Nara.

— Eso ya no me importa, no esperaré para que te lo pongas, cuando quiero quitarte todo lo que traes puesto— le dijo de una forma tan descarada que Temari rió al ver su desesperación.

Sin gastar más palabras, los dos comenzaron a besarse lentamente, disfrutando a cada segundo la ausencia de esos dos meses en los que no tuvieron contacto alguno. Sus besos comenzaron a subir de tono hasta volverse profundos y húmedos, tanto que Temari comenzó a sentir la gran erección de Shikamaru a través de sus pantalón.

Sintiendo que el contacto labial no estaba siendo suficiente, Shikamaru comenzó caminar hasta llegar a la cama donde, con debido cuidado, el Nara se sentó en uno de los bordes.

— Guarda eso, lo ocuparemos en otra ocasión— le susurró Shikamaru de forma tan sexi que Temari tembló de pies a cabeza.

Levantándose con cuidado del regazo de su esposo, la rubia caminó hasta el buró de su habitación donde en guardó las dos piezas de ropa en el primer cajón, rápidamente se volteó y para su sorpresa se encontró con algo que hizo ponerse aun más excitada de lo que ya estaba:

"Shikamaru soltándose el cabello"

¿Por qué era esto tan sexi?

Era que el Nara tenía muy oculto, con el cabello suelto, Shikamaru parecía tan diferente, algo que solo Temari sabía. Ese estilo le daba un aire más maduro y que despedía un aura tan sería en endemoniadamente sensual que el solo hecho de verlo encendía por completo a la princesa de Suna.

— _¿Por qué tiene que tener ese lado sexi oculto?—_ se preguntó la rubia desabrochándose la blusa.

Sin querer esperar más, Shikamaru la jaló hacia él para acto seguido comenzar a besar su vientre, sin control, o es más bien decir, que no se quería detener.

— Más despacio— le pidió Temari al sentir los dientes del Nara tocar su piel.

— Hmp— contestó el pelinegro lamiendo descaradamente el ombligo de su esposa sintiendo los escalofríos de esta que pasaban a través de ella.

Para evitar soltar un gemido, la rubia se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras tocaba con tranquilidad el cabello de su esposo. Y aunque no lo pareciera, era suave e incluso delgado tanto que parecían suaves hebras de hilo.

Sintiendo que su erección ya no podía contenerse más, el Nara jaló a su mujer a la cama hasta quedar ambos acostados, ella encima de él.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?—le preguntó Shikamaru al notar como Temari tocaba su cabello con tanto empeño.

— Nada— contestó la rubia, sellando sus labios con un beso.

El Nara olvidó lo que había preguntado y sin querer recordarlo solo se dedico a complacer a su esposa.

Temari comenzó a tocar el abdomen de Shikamaru hasta que con un poco de esfuerzo alzarle la camisa al bode del torso.

En un solo movimiento, Temari le quito la camisa y aprovechando el momento le retiro los pantalones a una velocidad que reflejaba sus ansias.

— Y al principio decías que no querías— se burlo el Nara desabrochando la falda de la mujer para dejar de perder más tiempo.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo para después reír sin control al verse al uno al otro como unos adolescentes hormonados.

Solo en ropa interior, Shikamaru puso bajo el a la rubia, no sin antes apartar sus dos piernas para colocarse en medio de ellas. Retomando de nueva cuenta la sesión de besos que antes habían interrumpido, Temari aprovecho para meter su mano en medio de la entrepierna del pelinegro ante el contante palpité de su miembro.

— Temari…— gruñó su nombre al momento en que abandonaba el beso y comenzaba a lamer su cuello.

— No…no dejes marcas— le pidió la rubia entre gemidos al saber lo impulsivo que podía ser el hombre. Pero al no obtener respuesta y sintiendo aun más fuertes los besos y mordidas de él sobre su piel, Temari decidió contra-atacar.

Con malicia, la rubia comenzó un movimiento suave pero tortuoso con sus uñas sobre el pene del pelinegro, haciendo que este gruñera a cada momento.

— Temari…— le reclamó con voz ronca antes de bajar a sus pechos y morder el nacimiento de estos.

— ¡Shikamaru!—le gritó enojada y dispuesta a hacer algo en contra de él descuidó su defensa—¡Shikamaru, tu…ahh!—gimió fuertemente al sentir la lengua de él sobre sus muslos al mismo tiempo en que le eran prácticamente arrancadas las pantis.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo de hablar y menos de quejarse, Shikamaru empezó a acariciar la vagina de la rubia con una velocidad tan lenta que por un segundo Temari estuvo a punto de gritarle que fuera más rápido.

— ¿Quieres mis dedos o algo más?—le preguntó flexionando las blancas piernas de Temari sobre su abdomen.

— Idiota… no voy a responder a eso— se quejó quedándose embelesada por la forma en que los cabellos de Shikamaru caían sobre su rostro.

— Contesta, Temari, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le preguntó tomando la mano de la rubia besándola con sensualidad.

La de ojos verdes se quedó sin aliento, los ojos de Shikamaru reflejaban la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana haciendo que su sex-appeal fuera incluso aun mayor.

Sin poder resistir más su mirada, Temari desvió sus ojos para no contestar lo obvio.

—…— Shikamaru quedó en silencio al tener otras tácticas con las cuales hacer hablar a su esposa.

Con una mano se levantó el cabello y la miró alzando un poco la ceja para demostrarle que no la dejaría en paz.

Con su sangre a punto de hervir, Temari asintió levemente al mismo tiempo en que recorría los abdominales de su marido.

— Temari…— gruño el Nara antes de llevar su erección a la húmeda entrada de su esposa.

Alzando un poco su cadera, la rubia le dio un mayor acceso al pelinegro para que no gastara más tiempo y le diera lo que tanto anhelaba desde hace varias semanas.

Haciendo uso un hábil movimiento, Shikamaru entro de forma tan exquisita que Temari no pudo más que gemir en el pecho de Shikamaru.

Los primeros movimientos fueron suaves y contenidos, pero poco a poco el hambre de ambos hizo que los dos olvidaran la amabilidad. Shikamaru jaló rudamente a Temari hasta que ambos quedaron sentados, ella sobre el regazo de él.

— Shi…Shikamaru— gimió la rubia moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre el pene de su esposo— Tus manos…— dijo en medio de un suspiro cargado de suspiro.

Una de las manías del pelinegro era masajear el trasero de la rubia mientras ella estaba encima de él, lo que solo provocaba que la penetración fuera aun más profunda.

— Hmp— gruñó el Nara sintiendo que las paredes vaginales de Temari apretar su miembro.

— Shikamaru yo…— gimió a media oración la rubia dejándose llevar por la sensación de un inminente orgasmo.

Shikamaru sonrió triunfal, era más que obvio (al menos para él) que ella llegara tan pronto, y eso era porque ella era multi-orgasmica y esto se incrementaba más cuando ambos pasaran algo de tiempo sin tener sexo.

— ¿Tres minutos?—le preguntó burlón al ver como el pecho de Temari subía y bajaba tratando de respirar con normalidad.

— I… idiota ¡Haa!— gritó cuando Shikamaru la puso boca abajo para ahora divertirse un poco con ella. —¡Shikamaru, no!—le gritó inútilmente ya que el Nara había tomado su decisión.

De una sola estocada, entro en ella, y para tratar de calmar la furia de la rubia, comenzó a lamer su espalda sin darle cuartel.

— ¡Kami, Shikamaru!—gritó de nuevo la de ojos verdes disfrutando los espasmos que su vagina comenzaban a tener de nuevo.

— Temari… no grites tan alto— le pidió saliendo de ella y dejando que ella se pusiera boca arriba.

— Tú tienes la culpa— le dijo para inmediatamente atacar los pechos sensibles de su mujer sin compasión.

— ¡Shikamaru!—gimió su nombre al momento en que su vientre le pedía de nuevo que el Nara entrara en ella.

— ¿Lo quieres de nuevo?—le pregunto de nuevo el Nara mientras le metía dos dedos en su interior, sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que notaba lo húmeda que se había puesto de nuevo.

Cansada y enojada del juego del Nara, Temari lo empujo contra la cama para ponerse encima de él.

— Con un demonio, Shikamaru ¡Quiero más!—le dijo antes de auto-penetrarse haciendo que Shikamaru soltara una sincera carcajada.

Los movimientos de Temari eran cada vez más erráticos al punto en que Shikamaru tuvo que tomarla de la cintura y marcar un ritmo para que ambos disfrutaran.

— Shikamaru… estás muy caliente…— dijo entre gemidos mientras el miembro del Nara palpitaba aun con mayor fuerza en ella.

— Temari, solo un poco más…— le dijo volviéndola a poner debajo de él.

Acto seguido, la rubia lo envolvió con sus piernas hasta que Shikamaru comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Lamiendo con más fuerza los rosas pezones de la rubia Shikamaru aumento su velocidad hasta que de un sonoro gemido hizo que ella se viniera de nuevo.

— ¡Hazlo ya!—le pidió de un grito la rubia para que él se vinera dentro de ella.

— Temari…— gruño en voz baja el Nara dejando salir un chorro de su esperma.

La rubia dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás apretando aun más sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro, lo que más quería era sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su atolondrado marido.

— No sé cómo me pude contener tanto— Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose al lado de su esposa.

— Fue tu culpa…— contestó Temari acariciando el castaño cabello de su marido— Descansa un poco, que un bebé no se hace en una sola "sesión"— le dijo apartando las sabanas que estaban a su otro lado.

Shikamru nego con la cabeza, ahora ya no se podía negar, o a decir verdad, ya no se quería negar.

…..

Del otro lado de la aldea, otra rubia maquilaba un plan bastante siniestro, mientras pensaba en un conocido shinobi de piel palida.

— _Ahora si Sai, te voy a enseñar a mantener la boca cerrada—_ Se dijo internamente al mismo tiempo en que tomaba una cinta adhesiva de color canela entre sus manos que estaba en la mesa acompañada de algunas telas suaves para amordazar.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy,

Espero que les guste este capítulo ya que como se dijo antes, este no es mi fic sino de Mary, pero por su tesis decidió cedérmela para terminarlo, pero no se preocupen, ella me dejo un resumen de cómo debería de llevarse hasta su terminación.


	7. Dulce silencio

**Aly Zama: ¡Oh si!**

 **¡Mary-chwan regresó!**

 **Así que chicos, habrá actualizaciones de este fic más seguido, así que esten pendientes.**

 **Mary-chwan: ¡Lamento la espera chicos! Pero mi viaje para mi tesis se extendó más de lo que pensé pero fue muy bello y ahora tendre vacaciones y en octubre presentó la tesis que ya esta totalmente concluida, le doy gracias a Aly por subir las actualizaciones que le deje pendientes, Saluditos a todos por sus comentarios, follows y favs.**

 **Bueno, los dejo para que lean el capitulo, no me hago responsable de derrames nasales.**

 **PERVERSIÓN EN KONOHA**

 **CAPITULO 07.- DULCE SILENCIO**

Del otro lado de la aldea, otra rubia maquilaba un plan bastante siniestro, mientras pensaba en un conocido shinobi de piel palida.

— _Ahora si Sai, te voy a enseñar a mantener la boca cerrada—_ Se dijo internamente al mismo tiempo en que tomaba una cinta adhesiva de color canela entre sus manos que estaba en la mesa acompañada de algunas telas suaves para amordazar.

La noche apenas era joven y las calles de Konoha estaban en su pleno apogeo al ser la hora de salida del trabajo de shinobis y del personal medico de la aldea.

Entre las calles de la transitada villa se apreciaba a dos muy conocidos Shinobis, uno alto palido y a uno castaño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Sai-san ¿Le puede dar las gracias a Ino-san por haber ayudado a Hanabi con las flores para la boda?

El palido pelinegro asintio levemente con una sonrisa fingida, no tenia animos de ir a ver a Ino, pero teniendo la petición de Konohamaru como excusa, caminó rumbo a su casa.

\- Gracias Sai-san, espero y tenga suerte para que se reconcilie con Ino-san.

El aludido solo hizo una señal a modo de despedida y en un mar de gente se desvanecio.

\- ¡Konohamaru-sensei! ¿No ha visto a mi padre?- preguntó un acalorado Inojin.

\- Si, hace solo un segundo esta aquí, tal vez si te apuras lo alcances... ¿Tienes algo importante que decirle?- lo cuestionó al pensar que podia ayudarlo para que Sai se reconciliara con Ino.

\- Si, solo le iba a decir que pasaré la noche en casa de Lee-kun.

\- Ve con ellos, más tarde tengo que ir a ver a tu madre, así que ve on cuidado.

\- Gracias Konohamaru-sensei- se despidió el rubio palido haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- _Mi deuda esta pagada_ \- se dijo el nieto del tercero con un poco de alegria en su voz.

 **En la casa de los Yamanaka:**

\- Estupido Sai... esta vez me las pagaras, le voy a ganar a Sakura, no dejaré que ella sea la primera en cobrar venganza, está vez yo sere la primera en completar la misión...- una perversa y ladina sonrisa.

Aunque pasara el tiempo y ambas fueran ya adultas, Ino y Sakura jamás dejarian de lado la competitividad y la rivalidad que siempre habian compartido desde la academia Ninja, ambas siempre buscaban el lado de superar a la otra, demostrando con eso la gran amistad que las dos tenian, incluso las personas pensaban que si esas dos no competian o se ponian retos, su amistad jamás se hubiera fortalecido tanto como era en la actualidad.

\- Le demostraré que puedo tener a mi esposo bajo mi control...- susurró para después comenzar a reir como demente.

La rubia ya tenia listo los "utencilios" que usaria para someter a Sai, pero aunque se dijera que era para mantener callado a su esposo, la verdad era que desde hace mucho soñaba constantemente en tener amarrado a Sai haciendo con él lo que se le antojara.

Si bien era cierto, que el sexo con Sai era más que maravilloso, ya que él, tras haber leido decenas de libros sobre sexo (entiendase kamasutra y otras cosas, pasando incluso por el Icha Icha paraside) el palido Shinobi había aprendido demasiadas "tecnicas", y por supuesto Ino las disfrutaba a toda plenitud, la rubia no por nada le contaba sus "locas aventuras" a Sakura, la cual solo se sonrojaba cada vez que su pervertida amiga terminaba sus relatos. No por nada Ino se declaraba un alma libre y eso abarcaba a experimentar cada pervesión sexual que su esposo aprendia en los libros que compraba o adquiría en sus viajes.

Cabe añadir, que la rubia tenia una extensa colección de disfraces y atrevida lenceria que solo ella era capaz de utilizar, tenia desde trajes de conejitas, gatitas, policias así como medias de todos tipos y colores que solo hacia que Sai pusiera su imaginación al maximo, por que si, el palido hombre al igual que Ino, tenia dibujos de todos y cada uno de los disfraces de Ino, la cual no se apenaba ni un poco para posar para su querido esposo.

Ese era uno de los tantos raros rituales que ambos tenian, y que nadie sabia, ni siquiera Sakura.

\- ¿Qué me pondré?- se preguntó la rubia sin saber que ponerse en ese día.

Le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que no sabía como vestirse, tenía algunos disfraces nuevos pero ninguno la convencia por completo.

\- Tal vez, no me ponga nada, no quiero notarme obvia- se dijo tocandose la barbilla -Pero...

Al escuchar un ruido en la sala, bajo lentamente al saber quien era el que había entrado.

\- ¿Ino?- la llamo su esposo que venia un poco cabizbajo y se notaba un tanto distante.

\- Hmp- bufó la rubia bajando las escaleras con los brazos cruzados.

Esperando a que ella bajara hasta la sala, Sai no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Ino de manera bastante tajante.

\- Lo siento- susurró el palido rascandose la nuca.

Pese a haber pasado mucho tiempo, Sai se sentia un tanto incomodo a pedir disculpas, ya que siempre el mismo pensaba que actuaba de forma correcta, pero esta vez había sido diferente, ahora había aceptado que simplemente habia cometido un error.

Ino alzo una ceja, ni siquiera se había imaginado que Sai se disculpara con ella por la manera tan infantil en la que ella había actuado.

\- Siento no haber podido interpretar la situación, lo siento ¿Me perdonas?- se disculpo de forma sincera haciendo que Ino se enterneciera por completo.

\- Sai...- pero al recordar su plan, decidio que no se la pondía tan facil a su esposo.

Esperando un si como respuesta, Sai miró fijamente a Ino.

\- ¿Como sabré que no lo volveras a hacer de nuevo? le preguntó Ino mostrandose falsamente molesta.

-¿?- Esta ves fue el turno de mirar a Ino sin entender de que hablaba.

\- Siempre hablas y hablas, no sabes cuando mantener la boca cerrada- le recriminó Ino mirandoló con el seño fruncido.

Sai miró al suelo, sabia que Ino tenia razón.

\- Me dices cosas hermosas pero luego lo arruinas diciendo alguna tonteria, me enojo contigo y después me haces perdonarte haciendo algo tan bello que no me puedo seguir enojada contigo, Sai debes de saber cuando debes de mantener la boca cerrada.

\- ¿?- Ahora Sai estaba más confundido que antes, no sabia a donde quería llevar la conversación.

\- Eres desesperante Sai- le dijo antes de jalarlo rumbo a la habitación.

\- Ino, espera, yo aun no...

\- ¡Callate de una buena vez!

\- Pero...

\- ¡Qué te calles!

Sin darle la más minima oportunidad de protestar, Ino abrio de prisa su habitación y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas jaló a Sai al interior de la pieza.

Pensando que su esposa se había vuelto loca o solo queria sexo, Sai se acomodó sobre la cama.

Riendo de lado, Ino movio un dedo en el aire.

\- No, no, no, no es lo que tu piensas, Sai- le dijo poniendose encima de él.

\- Ino, si quieres tener sexo, por mi no hay problema- dijo Sai acariciando la mejilla izquierda de la rubia.

\- No Sai, si quiero sexo, pero ese no es el punto, esta noche te enseñare una lección que jamás olvidaras.

Esta vez Sai pensó que en verdad Ino había perdido la cordura, pero creyendo que era uno de los tantos juegos que a Ino le gustaba inventar se dejo hacer.

Notando que el palido cedia sin poner objeción alguna, Ino celrebró internamente, lo tenia en la palma de sus manos.

\- Cierra los ojos- le ordeno y obedientemente Sai acató la "petición"

Gritando victoria en su interior, Ino rapidamente tomó la cinta color canela y las telas suaves para amarrar a su esposo.

\- Ino, espe...- a una velocidad que incluso el mismo Lee invidiaría, Ino amarro a Sai a los barrotes de la cama y le cerró la boca con la cinta.

Abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo, Sai intentó safarse pero le fue totalmente inutil.

\- No querido, le puse un poco de chakra a las telas, no se desatarán hasta que yo no lo quiera.

Intentando quejarse, Sai solo emitia balbuseos innentendibles, cosa que hizo que Ino se divirtiera.

\- Te dije que esta noche te daría una lección, Sai- le dijo esto ultimo al oido y con un tono de voz bastante pervertido.

Un escalofrio caló por la espalda de Sai haciendo que este comenzara a exitarse poco a poco, no queria parecer pervertido, pero le estaba gustando ese juego.

\- Umm, creo que tenemos un problema- se quejó Ino con un puchero infantil -Aun tienes la ropa puesta- dijo metiendo su mano debajo de la camisa de su marido -Puedo quitarte el pantalon y...- sacando su mano del pecho de su esposo, desabrocho su pantalon y sin recato alguno acarició su pene -... bueno ya tu sabes, pero ¿Como haré para quitarte la camisa? ¡Oh, cierto!- levantandose de la cama, camino hasta su tocador.

Sai intentó alzar la cabeza para intentar ver lo que planeaba Ino, pero era inutil, la rubia solo se movia de un lado a otro intentando encontrar algo entre los cajones del tocador.

\- ¡Lo tengo!- girtó victoriosa la rubia.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Sai intento protestar... de nuevo, pero de nuevo solo balbuseos inutiles inundaron la habitación.

Sumente divertida al ver la desesperación de su esposo, Ino se acerco a él y poniendose en horcajadas sobre él, le enseño lo que traia en las manos.

\- No se me ocurrió otra cosa- dijo de la forma más inocente que pudo.

\- _Se volvio loca-_ Se dijo Sai para si mismo al ver el pequeño kunai que la rubia traia en las manos.

\- Pero antes, esto me estorba- dijo antes de quitarle los pantalones dejandolo solo en boxers.

Intimidado por la forma tan extraña en como se comportaba Ino, Sai intento de nuevo de zafarse de las ataduras.

\- No Sai, esto te gustará, te lo prometo- le susurró dirigiendo el kunai al inicio del cierra de su camisa.

La punta del Kunai estaba fria, lo que hizo que la piel de su abdomen se tensara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su pervertida mujer.

\- Sai, que lindo eres ¿Piensas que te haré daño?- le preguntó tallando de nuevo la punta del Kunai sobre el pecho de Sai.

El palido tragó duro, no sabia si en verdad Ino estaba jugando con él o solo lo estaba provocando.

\- Cariño, te dije que te enseñaria a mantenerte callado.

Sin contenerse más, Ino comenzo a romper la camisa de su esposo con sumo cuidado, dejando a Sai totalmente quieto para evitar que Ino lo cortara en pedasitos.

\- ¿Ves? No fue tan dificil- se burló Ino de él.

Teniendoló a su merced, Ino paso la parte filosa del Kunai sobre el pecho desnudo de Sai provocando que cada uno de los vellos de él se erizaran al instante.

\- Oh ¡Que sopresa!- gritó emocionada la rubia al sentir la erección de Sai palpitar sobre su trasero- Eres un descarado pervertido.

Sin poder ocultar su perversión y la excitación creciente, Ino arrojó el Kunai a un lado y de forma bastante sensual se quito la blusa y la falda para solo quedar en ropa interior que solo hizo que el amiguito de Sai creciera más.

\- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Ino tocandose los pechos.

La rubia traia un conjunto en color azul claro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Sai trago fuerte, se sentia incomodo pero a la vez tan excitado como nunca antes.

\- Sai, solo niega o afirma con la cabeza ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?

El pelinegro asintio rapidamente pensando que Ino lo liberaría.

\- ¿Me amas?

De nuevo, el pelinegro asintió.

-Bien, porque ahora, comenzará lo mejor.

Dejandolo atonito, Ino comenzó un camino de besos y chupetones sobre el pecho de Sai hasta llegar a su torax donde paró de tajo.

\- ¿Te gustó?

Balbuseando a través de la cinta, Sai intentó contestar, pero Ino solo nego con un dedo.

\- No Sai, te dije que solo negaras o asintieras con la cabeza- enfatizó mientras le acariciaba descaradamente el pene por encina del boxer -Ahora bien ¿Te gustó?

Sai movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Buen chico- lo felicitó dandolé una pequeña recompensa.

Bajó de forma tortuosa los boxers de Sai y sin contemplación alguna lo acaricio de forma bastante ritmica de arriba abajo.

Ino sentia que tenia el control absoluto y eso provocaba que su ego creciera a niveles inconcebible. Sai conocia ese rostro de satisfacción y perversión de su mujer, sin duda no quedaria facilmente satisfecha.

Haciendose las pantis de lado, Ino dirigió la erección de su esposo a su entrada, pero antes de hacerlo, lo miró gatunamente.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?- le preguntó poniendo cara de inocencia.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Sai asintió rapidamente, su erección le dolia un poco y sabía que si no le seguia el juego a Ino, sería mucha más la tortura para él.

De forma tranquila, Ino subia y bajaba queriendo que Sai se moviera un poco.

\- aghsgshsha- dijo Sai sin entendersele lo que queria decir.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Quieres que me mueva más rapido?- le preguntó totalmente divertida.

Sai dudó un segundo, no quería mostrarse masoquista o sumiso pero la humedad y lo apretado del interior de Ino era suficiente como para que su voluntad se fuera al carajo.

\- ¡Oh querido!- chilló feliz la rubia al aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones, estaba feliz y su rostro lo demostraba muy bien, pero la Yamanaka no se detendría ahí, sin perder el ritmo autoimpuesto, se inclino sobre el pecho de Sai y comenzo a dejar varias marcas de mordidas sobre él.

\- Jee...- rió arrogantmente al escuchar los gemidos de protesta por parte d él, pero le valio tan poco o nada que siguio haciendo de las suyas sobre el cuerpo de él -En este momento me perteneces, Sai.

El palido no supo que le había pasado, pero algo dentro de él se produjo que su chakra aumento como nunca antes. Sin que Ino se diera cuenta, en un solo segundo, Sai rompió las telas que lo sujetaban a los barrotes de la cama.

\- Sai, tu...- sus palabras quedaron en medio del aire cuando vio que Sai la puso debajo de él, y por alguna razón inexplicable, el palido se dejo la cinta en la boca -¡Sai!- chilló la rubia al sentir como su esposo la tomaba de las piernas y las ponia a la altura de su cadera -¡Sai, no!- gritó inutilmente al sentir como la penetraba tan ferozmente.

Sai aumentaba las estocadas a cada momento mientras Ino gemia son control alguno, y no supo cuando pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Sai, ni siquiera cuando el comenzó a apretar sus pechos por debajo de su bra.

\- ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Así Sai!- le rogó antes de que el pelinegro se sentará y la pusiera sobre él.

-...- La mirada penetrante y pervertida de Sai la escruto completamente, la rubia solo se movia sobre él y sin perder el tiempo el la tomó del trasero y sin importarle que su esposa gimiera más fuerte lo apretó con fuerza.

\- ¡Sai! ¡Al demonio con esto!- gritó la rubia quitandole la cinta besandoló de inmediato.

En medio del acalorado intercambio labial, Sai sonrió divertido, sin duda esto jamás lo olvidaría. Y sin emitir palabra algunas, Sai siguio penetrando a su esposa, intercambiaron varias veces de pocisiones mientras Ino gemia y gritaba cada vez que alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Esa tarde no penso que su tactica daria tan buenos resultados.

Estando encima de él, a Ino ya no le importaba e incluso había olvidado el motivo del porque estaban teniendo sexo, pero cuando sintió que Sai masajeaba su trasero haciendo que la penetración llegara más profundo, su mente se nublo y llego por tercera vez a la cima del placer.

\- Sai... eso fue... o solo fue wow- dijo la rubia recuperando el aliento en el pecho de su esposo - Hey di algo.

Sai rio sin control por algunos segundos pero cuando sintió que Ino le daba un suave golpe en el pecho la miró divertido.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que no dijera nada?

Totalmente roja, Ino ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él.

\- Idiota, pero lo ves, es mejor cuando tienes la boca cerrada.

\- Creo que tendre que hacerte caso, aunque...- miró aun lado y vio su camisa totalmente destrozada- Tendras que comprarme una camisa nueva.

\- Todas las que quieras- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfaccicón en su rostro.

Tal vez las cosas no habían salido como había planeado pero el resultado fue demasiado satisfactorio.

\- Le gane a la frente de marquesina...- susurró pensando que plan estaba maquilando la ojiverde.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- le peguntó Sai creyendo que se estaba quedando dormida.

\- Nada Sai, sabes ¿Y si continuamos?- le preguntó poniendose por enesima vez encima de él.

\- Bien- contestó el palido tratando de alcanzar algo en el suelo.

Intentando saber que es lo que buscaba Sai, Ino miro al suelo pero estando un poco oscuro no pudo ver lo que su esposo habia tomado.

\- ¿Qué buscas?-

\- Esto...- contestó Sai enseñandole lo que ella anteriormente había arrojado al suelo.

\- Espera Sai... no... ¡No!- gritó levantandose de la cama e intentando huir del lugar.

\- No, Ino, ahora te toca a tí- le dijo atrapandola por la espalda y enseñandole la cinta canela.

\- ¡No Sai!- fue lo ultimo que dijo la rubia antes de que Sai le pusiera cinta en la boca.

...

-Shikamaru... me duelen las piernas- se quejó Temari acariciando el pecho del Nara.

\- Tu me provocaste, ahora acepta las consecuencias- dijo con arrogancia en su voz.

\- Idiota, te dije que queria tener otro hijo, no dos o tres.

Shikamaru rió en voz baja, después de tres seciones más de sexo, no era descabellado decir que Temari podria tener hasta gemelos (aunque obvio era sola mera broma).

\- ¿Y que se traen todas ustedes?

Temari alzo el rostro y solo suspiro cansada.

\- ¿Como lo supiste?- le preguntó mirandolo a los ojos.

\- Son demasiado obvias, o almenos para mi, aunque creo que soy el unico que lo notó.

\- Las chicas solo quieren darle una lección a sus maridos.

Shikamaru volvio a reir, ahora entendia porque todas actuaban tan "unidas".

\- ¿Hasta tu?- preguntó falsamente indignado.

\- No te quejes que lo disfrutaste.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y puso a Temari debajo de él.

\- ¿A sí? Pues no te quejes por lo que haré ahora.

\- ¡Shikamaru!- gritó inutilmente la rubia al sentir como el Nara la mordia en el cuello.

...

\- Jamás debí de haber aceptado- se regañó Sakura jugando con el frasco con el paralizador que había tomado del hospital. -Ahora tendré que esperar a que Sasuke-kun regrese... no le daré gusto a Ino de verme derrotada- juró alzando el frasco a la altura de su rostro.

En medio del bosque de Konoha, un hombre adulto vigilaba el sueño de un rubio y una pelinegra.

\- ¿Por que tengo un mal presentimiento?- dijo en voz baja el Uchiha mientras observaba a todos lados con precaución.

...

 **Es todo por hoy, dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias para lo que Sakura le hará a Sasuki xD**

 **Tomaré en cuenta todas las sugerencias e ideas por más subidas de tono que sean**


End file.
